The Scarecrow and The Cherry Blossom
by bitterrose1025
Summary: Love sparks between medic and patient. However trouble comes in the forms of old love interests and mortal enemies. KakaSaku with some SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kakashi's Final Thoughts

Kakashi couldn't move as much as he tried. He was on his back in the grass where him and his team had been ambushed. He knew his injuries were serious but all he could think of was how to get his comrades to safety. He turned his head to assess the others' condition. One look told him everything. Kakashi Hatake was the only surviving member of the ANBU team that had been sent to the Land the Rain in search of the Aratsuki that had been rumored to have hiding out in this land of turmoil.

Kakashi groaned from the pain caused by a deep gash on his right leg. He wasn't a medical ninja but from years of experience in the field and seeing many men and women die from this sort of wound, that his femoral artery had been severed. It wouldn't be long now. He was losing large amounts of blood and he was too weak from using his Mangekyo Sharingan to try and stop the bleeding.

"What's the point?" he thought. "Everyone is dead and there is no way I could get to Konoha even if I did stop the bleeding."

He looked up at the sky and through the heavy canopy of trees he could see the stars shining brightly. His head began to spin and his vision was becoming blurred. He began to see faces, his sensei the Fourth Hokage, his father Konoha's White Fang, Obito, Rin. Was he hallucinating from the blood loss or were they welcoming him to the world of the dead? Kakashi only wished he could have said goodbye to friends back home; Asuma, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, and of course his former students Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He hadn't seen them in two years; ever since Sasuke came back to the Leaf Village after Orochimaru's failed attempt to take over his body. After some time Sasuke had rejoined Team 7. The Fifth Hokage sent Team 7 lead by Anko to gather intel on Orochimaru. He was sure they had become fine adults as well as excellent shinobis. It would one of his greater regrets that he never would get to see them again.

That was the last thought to cross the copy ninja's mind before his whole would went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Right Place Right Time

Sakura smiled at the prospect of returning to the Hidden Leaf Village. It had been far too long and difficult mission. She had been worried about the mission since her team consisted of two that had been under Orochimaru's influence but who better to track the Sannin down. They had been able to gather quite a bit of important intelligence on his movements though they had run into some of his followers but had also had their share of close calls. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to take the mission a step further and actually go after Orochimaru. Thankfully Sakura and Anko stated that what they had learned needed to be delivered immediately as well as needed to rest and organize a plan of attack. Not even Naruto could argue with that.

Anko put up her hand to signaling the rest to halt. The group landed on the branches of one of the taller trees in the area.

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"We are in the Land of Rain," replied Anko scouting the area, "This country isn't the most stable which lends itself to being a haven for criminals and missing-nin. So we need to keep our guard up."

"Hai!" all three said and nodded in unison.

"Also I'm starving" she said with a grin and jumped down from the tree to land softly barely making a sound on the grass. She rummaged through her pack producing four pre-packaged meals that were customary for ninjas to carry on away missions.

"Ah that's a woman after my own heart," Naruto said landing next Anko not so quietly as she had.

Sasuke jumped down gracefully making it look like he was just stepping down from a step stool. "Naruto all you think about is food." He made it sound like a reprimand but a small smile escaped his lips. He had really changed, Sakura noticed, since his return to the village. He wasn't so cold and distance. He didn't talk much about the time he had spent with Orochimaru but Sakura figured that Sasuke glimpsed the dark future in store for him if he followed that path and the passion that his friends showed in saving him. No matter how much one tries to be emotionless things like that have a profound impact on a person.

"Sakura," Naruto called up to her bringing her out of her thoughts, "if you don't hurry I'm going to eat yours."

She was in mid step when she felt something familiar. It was like an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time grab her shoulder. The familiarity was accompanied by a sense of dread and urgency. It must have shown in her face because in a split second Sasuke was next her.

"What is it? Enemies?" he asked his eyes already small red spheres.

Anko looked at her food and shook her head in disappointment. "Talk about terrible timing"

"Not enemies," Sakura said quickly. There was no need to alarm her teammates. She hadn't heard or seen anything, it was just a feeling. "But I think we should take a look over there." She pointed to a spot were some trees had been cut or knocked over. Now that she looked closely there was evidence of a fight.

The four of them made their way jumping from branch to branch quickly but with caution. Sakura didn't think there was danger but a ninja must always assume the worst.

The scene in front of their eyes was horrific. Corpses laid on the ground bloodied and in some cases too mutilated that it was hard to distinguish as human. There was no mistaking the uniforms and masks they wore though. They were Leaf Village ANBU.

Sakura saw through the corner of her eye, Naruto clench his fists in anger at the savages that had done this. She knew exactly how he felt. As a medical ninja, her job was to save lives. A small hope sprang in her heart even though her brain was telling her it was stupid to hope. There might be some alive and in need of her abilities. She ran to the nearest body and felt for a pulse. None.

"Sakura, it's useless. They are all dead," Anko said sadly looking at the heaps of bodies that were once proud elite ninjas.

"I have to check. I won't give up hope," she stated fiercely. Naruto had rubbed off on her and she was grateful for it. She checked one after the other. Putting her index and middle fingers on their necks for the faintest sign of a heart beat just to feel the coldness of death. The warmth of hope that had filled her heart was giving way to cold despair. She reach a man that was a few feet from the others his ANBU mask was askew revealing a cloth mask underneath. Sakura gasped recognizing it instantly.

"Please, let him be alive, please" she pleaded. She got to her knees. Her eyes closed tightly and holding her breath she touched his neck with her fingers.

Thump…Thump…Thump.

Her eyes snapped opened. It was faint but it was there, a heartbeat.

"He is alive!" she yelled. The joy and relief made her voice something between a cry and a laugh. The others came running to where the man lay.

"Kakashi!" Anko exclaimed.

"Kakashi-sensai!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

There was no time to lose. Sakura ribbed open Kakashi shirt. The bruises she saw on his chest meant that he had at least two broken ribs and by his labored breathing one may have puncture a lung. place her ear to his heart. She followed the sound of the blood coursing through his veins until she reach the sever femoral artery. Both injuries were serious and could be fatal. He had lost a lot of blood. Who knew how long he had been laying here bleeding out. She needed to stop the bleeding from his leg first.

Sakura focused her chakra into her hands, which began to glow with a soft green light. She put her hands on Kakashi right left. Using the chakra to slow the blood flow so he wouldn't loss anymore blood. She carefully closed but the artery and restored the blood flow. He might not be able to use that leg for a while but it should return to full strength. Next she focused on his mending his ribs. Carefully removing the piece that had pierced his lung and closed the hole. His breathing relaxed and his heartbeat become stronger. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"He will be out of it for a day or so and he need plenty of rest once he wakes up but he should fully recovered," Sakura said smiling up at the three worried faces. All three pairs of shoulders relaxed with relief at hearing the good prognosis. "We need to get him to shelter and not move him until he wakes though."

Without hesitating Naruto performed his shadow clone jutsu. The six Narutos picked up Kakashi gently while Anko and Sasuke went to step up camp.

Kakashi was moved into the tent that usually would be the sleeping quarters for the four them. The others took their sleeping bags and placed them around the tent where they could keep watch. Sakura stayed with Kakashi in the tent so she could monitor him. He would need around the clock observing for the next 24 hours.

Sakura was laying out her medical supplies and tools on a small folding table next to Kakashi's cot when Anko walked with a basin of water.

"Where do you want this?" she asked lifting the basin up a bit to show what she was talking about.

Sakura turned to face the front of the tent where Anko was standing. "Umm right here," she said motioning to the table. "Thanks for bring the water. I have to get his other wounds cleaned and then bandaged him up."

The older kunoichi placed her hand on the younger kunoichi's shoulder. "Good work," with that Anko lifted the flap of the tent and walked out into the night.

"I'm not done yet," Sakura told herself.

She picked up a small towel, dipped it into the water, and began cleaning Kakashi's wounds. She healed the deeper ones. Sakura was forced to keep undressing him to be able to work on all his injuries. In the heat of the moment when she ripped his shirt open, she hadn't really thought about it since it was life or death. He wasn't on the verge of death when every second counted and any hesitation would have meant the end. Now she was all to aware that before her was a nearly naked man with only a thin towel between them. What made it even more awkward was not just that it was man, she had treated many injured men. She had extracted a deadly poison from Kankuro of the Sand four years ago. This was not any man, this was her sensei. As her hands glided over his body she realized that she never really had taken a good look at him. Well, no she wouldn't have most of her time back then was spent staring at Sasuke. She noticed that Kakashi was lean but very muscle. His skin was smooth and surprisingly soft for a man. He was pretty much hairless except for a little trail of white hair that started right below his belly button and lead down underneath his boxers. Her eyes lingered at where the trail of hair lead.

"Sakura snap out of it," her inner self shouted, "That's Kakashi-sensei! I know you are nineteen now and have never been with man. But come on now get hold of yourself."

She moved her eyes upwards to avert them from where they might get her into trouble. They rested on his masked face. Sakura hadn't needed to remove the mask since most of his wounds had been to his chest and legs. How many times I had she wondered what was underneath that mask? She smiled remembering the time when Sasuke, Naruto and she had tried to get Kakashi to take off his mask in front of them. They almost succeed when they treated to him lunch if Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji hadn't step in the way. And the reaction of the waitress who had seen his face had made Sakura even more curious has to what Kakashi was hiding under that mask. This was her chance to take a peek and no one would be the wiser.

She reached up her hand and slip a finger over the edge of the dark cloth. Pausing a moment she whispered, "Time to see you whole face, Kakashi-sensai"

At that every moment Kakashi stirred and he uttered "Sa..ku..ra"

Sakura froze her finger still hooked on the mask. "Did he just say my name? Did he hear me?" Whatever the case was she had lost her nerve to unmask him. She withdrew her hand and decided to busy herself by prepare a syringe with a strong painkiller for when he wake up. She would try to see him as a patient and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Awake

Kakashi's chest felt like an elephant had sat on it and he couldn't feel much of his right leg except for a strange prickling sensation. He heard someone singing softly. It was sweet soft voice reminding him of cherry blossoms swaying in the wind of a beautiful spring day.

"Am I in heaven?" he thought, "Would I feel this much pain if I were dead? Surely not."

He opened eyes but the bright sunlight blinded him and made his head swim. He moaned from the sharp pain shooting up his eyes up to his head.

"Ok maybe this isn't heaven, maybe it's hell," he thought. Although he wouldn't have imagined hell to have such a bright sun. Then he heard the sweet voice that had been singing say something.

"Shhh. Easy now. You are still badly injured." He felt a soft petite hand on his forehead and the smell of vanilla wafted by.

"I'm going to give a shot of a morphine. That should make you a bit more comfortable. Still don't try to move" The hand was on his arm, felt the chill of a cotton ball soak in alcohol and then a small prick. The painkiller worked fast. In a matter of minutes his head stopped spinning and he was able to open his eyes slowly to get accustomed to the light. The first thing he saw were a pair of twinkling green eyes and pink, lots of pink flowing hair.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely, "Is that really you? Aren't you a fair sight for sore eyes" He was alive and had a strange happy feeling that his first sight was this pretty pink kunoichi. That was unexpected but probably from the euphoria of realizing one is alive even though badly battered.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling even more. "I'm….I mean…we," she stammered nervously, "are so happy you are ok. I'll go get the others. They've been waiting for you to wake up"

"Wait," Kakashi grabbed his former student's hand preventing her from going any further, "Was that you singing I heard?" he asked not sure why he just had to know.

Sakura felt his hand around hers and fought the urge to intertwine her fingers in his. "Yes it was. I picked up that habit while working in the hospital under Lady Tsunade. I know I'm terrible but it seemed to soothe some of the patients," she blushed "At least the ones that were so out of it they couldn't tell how dreadful my voice is"

"No it isn't dreadful at all." Kakashi squealed her hand tenderly. "I would like to hear more."

Sakura smiled and walked out of the tent to fetch the others. "Ok those were the drugs talking"

After 15 minutes of Anko, Naruto and Sasuke saying things like "You gave us quite a scare" and "Glad to see you are okay" , the drugs to affect and Kakashi was peacefully asleep. Sakura shooed everyone out of the tent but left the flap opened so she could hear if Kakashi needed her attention.

"Sakura, can Kakashi be moved?" Anko asked it was one of those rare times she was serious. "We aren't in the most friendly area and with what happen to Kakashi only a few miles from here. I would like to get going, you know."

"Yes he can be moved but he'll have to be carried in the cot since we don't have a stretcher. Also we will have to make frequent stops so I can redress his wounds and take his vitals."

"Ok," Anko said obviously working out a plan so that they could reach Konoha as quickly as possible given the conditions that Sakura stated and most importantly avoiding any enemies. "Obviously, Sakura will need to stay with Kakashi so she will carry the stretcher. Sasuke, you will go ahead a scout making sure we don't fall into any traps and finding the quickest, safest route home. Naruto, you will help Sakura. I'll bring up the rear. We'll switch positions on a daily basis, except for Sakura obviously." The raven-haired leader took out a map from her pack and stretched it out flat on the ground. She pointed to area colored a light blue bordering a red area. "This is were we are. In the Land of Rain close to the border of the Land of Fire." She then pointed to a small dot labeled Border Town. "It should be about a two days walk to this town. Maybe three days in our current situation."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Healing Power of Song

Kakashi felt the cool breeze on the half of his face that was exposed. He could tell they were moving. He opened his normal eye he hadn't been able to open his sharingan eye since using the Mangekyo. His leg throbbed and he felt a warm liquid oozing down. He groaned.

"Stop!" shouted Sakura to the rest of her team. "I believe he is in pain. The medicine must be wearing off."

Naruto and Sakura lightly put down the stretcher carrying Kakashi. Anko and Sasuke perched themselves on a nearby branch watching the medic do her job. Sakura bent over the body of her patient to check his heart rate.

Again the smell of vanilla took over Kakashi sense of smell. "Sakura?" his voice was barely audible that only she could hear.

"It's ok. I'm here," she looked at her sensei with concern. She had always hated seeing the great Copy Ninja in this type of state. As a young genin she would have watched, useless to help. She was so weak back then. Now was different she had the power to do something. "If you could tell me where it hurts, I can take care of it faster."

"My leg," was all he could get out because the pain was getting stronger. The hot searing pain made his leg feel like it was about to explode. His heart was beating faster and faster with the stress of the pain.

Kakashi felt a soothing chakra flowing into his leg relieving the intense burning. He noticed that there was a hand placed gently over his heart and he heard a low sweet voice singing into his ear.

"I close my eyes

and there in the shadows I see your light

You come to me out of my dreams across

the night

You take my hand

though you may be so many stars away

I know that our spirits and souls are one

We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun

So here we'll stay

For always, forever

Beyond here and on to eternity

For always, forever"

It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard and it seemed to melt away all the pain and cares. With a smile on his face he drifted into a restful sleep.

Anko stepped behind the young pinked hair medic. "How is he doing?"

Sakura jumped a little being taken by surprise in what might be considered an odd position for a medical ninja to be in. "Oh! Um, he should be ok but I think we should make camp for the night. I don't feel comfortable moving him at the moment."

"I'll get the guys to set up the tent while I'll go get some food. We passed a small restaurant for travelers. I rather have some real food than these pre-packaged ninja meals. Any special requests? "

"Actually yes," Sakura realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday and Kakashi would need some nourishment to get his strength up. "Sushi for me and chicken soup for Kakashi-sensei."

Anko nodded and was gone in a flash of smoke.

It took about half an hour to set up camp in which time Anko was back with the food. Naruto was looking at the take out bag hungrily. It seemed he was also tired of the ninja meals.

Anko handed out everyone's order but when she got to Naruto, she looked into the bag and frowned. "Sorry, love, but it seems that the girl forgot to put your ramen. There are still plenty of ninja meals though." She grinned pointing at the pack where they kept their supplies.

"What! She forgot my ramen!" Naruto yelled with outrage. "This crap always happens to me!"

"Take it easy. It's not like it's the end of the world," Sasuke said patronizing.

That was all that was needed to push Naruto over the edge. "Easy for you to say, you have your food." Naruto went to go pout at the base of the tree. A small purple snake came slithered towards him carrying a take box on its head.

"I was only kidding." Anko laughed. How could I forget my favorite loud mouth ninja's precious ramen." All three laughed.

"Ramen is nothing to joke about," said the young blonde looking a bit put out at the joke at his expense but he was soon focused on the ramen and all else forgotten.

Sakura couldn't help giggling as she walked to the tent carrying the still warm food. No matter how long it had been or what they had gone through, Naruto still kept that childish quality about him. That had annoyed her when she was younger but now she appreciated, even envied his ability to maintain that bliss that comes from untainted youth with all the hardships he has endured.

"Hello Sakura," came a deep gentle voice from inside the tent as Sakura opened the entrance flap.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are awake." He was pale but he was sitting up which was a good sign. "We have some chicken soup here. Not sure if you feel up to eating but you really should to build up your strength." She set the container of soup on the table and pulled up a stool and sat next to the cot.

"I will have some later. We haven't had a chance to really talk. I want to know how you found me," he asked looking straight into her eyes with such sadness that it was hard to meet his glance. She explained the mission her team had been on and how they had stumbled onto the spot were he had been ambushed.

"Ah I see. Luck was on my side. Unfortunately not for those young ANBU." He looked at his hands. Sakura knew Kakashi had seen this happened far too many times. Obito, his closest friend the one who had given him the famous sharingan, had also died way before he should have. She put her hand in his, trying to give him at least some comfort. How many times had she come to losing the closest people to her?

Kakashi looked at the young pastel haired kunoichi's hand in his. He couldn't help but notice how small and soft it was compared to his large and callous one. He curled his fingers around it and felt the warmth emanate from it.

He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "How about the chicken soup you said you had for me?"

Sakura smiled warmly back. "Here it is," she replied. She removed the lid and took out the plastic spoon from the bag. As she handed the bowl to him she realized that he would have to remove his mask. Unsure of what to do she said, "I guess I'll leave you to eat."

She got up from the stool and was about to turn to leave when Kakashi grabbed her wrist. "No stay, please" he said, " I really would like the company especially if you sang for me again."

Sakura's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink that matched her hair. She laughed off her blushing by saying, "I only sing when my patients are in pain. You look fine to me, sensei."

He frowned. "You should stop calling me 'sensei.' I'm no longer your teacher and you are a jounin now from what Lady Tsunade told me."

"Sorry, sen…I'm mean Kakashi," leaving out the honorific suffix felt strange to her tongue, "It's a hard habit to break. Anyways we should eat before the food gets cold."

Kakashi hand went to his mask. Sakura held her breath in anticipation. Was she really going to see his whole face after so long? She knew she was being obvious, maybe even rude but she couldn't stop staring. She would be the first from Team 7 to see it she was certain. She chuckled inwardly at how jealous Naruto would be. He was the one always pushing to see Kakashi with out his mask. The elite ninja pulled down the mask to reveal an extremely handsome face. A strong jaw line with a faint beard from not shaving for a couple of days and very nice lips. Great lips for kissing, Sakura thought. God what was she thinking. This was still her former sensei, even though he had asked her to drop the suffix. Plus he was twelve years her senior though you would never have guessed by looking at him. He was now a thirty-two year man but he looked more like he was twenty-five. The scar that ran down his face over his sharingan added to his attractiveness rather than detract from it.

"See, there is no big deal to it. Just an average face. I really never understood why people make such a fuss about seeing it." He smiled which made his face even less average than he claimed it to be.

"Um." Sakura was lost for words and acutely aware she was still staring. Hopefully her facial expression didn't give away that she was feeling the same way the girl at the ramen shop back in Konoha felt when she caught a glimpse of his handsome face back when Team 7 were still genins. She began eating so she could have something to do besides looking at his face. Why did she have to do things like this around him now? Snap out of it she told herself.

They soon fell into easy conversation. Mostly it was reminiscing about the old days or filling each other in on last few years. Kakashi didn't have much to fill in since he hadn't much contact with the people back in Konoha and he wasn't about this innocent twenty year old all the sorted details of the things an all male squad get into during missions especially long ones.

Sakura had quite a bit of gossip from back home to tell. It seems like her mission had taken back to Konoha a few times over the past two years.

"Well, it seems that romance is in the air in the Leaf Village," she began giving him a wait til you hear look with her eyes. "Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara-sama's sister. Not sure if you remember her." He nodded that he did so she continued. "They have really taken to strengthen the bonds of 'friendship' between the Sand and the Leaf. They are getting married soon. I'm sure you knew about Asuma-sensai and Kurenai-sensei. They got married about a year and a half ago. Kurenai is pregnant now."

"What?!" Kakashi shook his head in astonishment. "That old dog Asuma. Good for him."

"Oh. The last two couples are the best." The kunoichi's eyes sparkled with mischievous glee. "Jiraiya-sama and Lady Tsunade." Sakura chuckled as Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Yep. It's really funny since he still tries to peek at women in the baths and she takes a few swings at him for it. And now my personal favorite match," she pretended she was doing a drum roll with her hands and the sound effect to go with the gesture. "Naruto and Hinata."

This time the copy ninja's eyes sparkled and his face creased with a big grin. "It's about time that boy noticed. Has she stopped going all red and passing out everytime he gets near? I hope so if not certain couple activities would be impossible." Kakashi blushed the last thing he said just came out. He wasn't use talking about those things with Sakura.

She blushed too and giggled. "Well she isn't fainting but she still gets a little pink in the cheeks if one asks her or makes a comment implying they are an item. Technically they aren't official yet. Neither has come out and said anything but they get this goofy grin when the other's named is mentioned. Plus they spend tons of time together when we are home."

"What about…?" Kakashi stopped before he said 'you', he didn't want to hear the answer. He had no idea why. "What about the actual village?" he asked to cover up his original question.

"It's pretty much how you left it. Some old Konoha. I moved from my parents' house and I got my own small but nice flat."

"That's great. You have really grown up. Living on your own is a huge step into adulthood. Where is this small but nice place?" he asked.

To his surprise she blushed again and gave him a coy smile. "You'll see once we get home."

There was a loud snore that came from outside which unmistakably Naruto. "Oh my! Look at the time. I have keep you up past midnight when you need your rest. What kind of medic am I?" Sakura quickly got up and removed the left of food, which wasn't much. "Let me check you bandages before we go to sleep."

She uncovered the blanket to expose his leg. He was still only in boxers since it was easier and quicker to check the wound if there weren't pants to deal with. Now that he was conscious she wished his injury was somewhere less intimate. He is just any other wounded ninja. No reason to be uncomfortable she told herself but to no avail. The awkwardness was there when she undid the bandages and touched his muscular upper thigh.

Kakashi felt it too. The way the young medic's hand gently touched his thigh. The softness and warmth of her skin, how her hair fell forward as she leaned closer over his leg. He could just a hint of skin down the neckline of her shirt. He closed his eyes tightly but her shapely figure seemed to be stamped onto his eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the impure image. "Must think of something else. Something as far from sexy as possible," the jounin thought. "Gai, green suit, bushy eyebrows" That did it. Any chance of arousal was wiped cleaned. He sighed with relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Border Town

The group of ninjas reached the main gate of Border Town as the sun descended on the western horizon bathing the town with an orange glow. They gave their identifications to the guard posted at the gate. He immediately let them through. By Anko's request the guard directed them to an inn and the post office.

"You two," Anko pointed to Sakura and Sasuke who were carrying the stretcher. "Take Kakashi and go to the inn. Sakura, you'll stay with Kakashi and I'll bunk with Naruto." She smacked Naruto on the back hard enough to make him take step forward to keep himself from falling. "It'll be so much fun. Right, lovie?"

"Umm.." Naruto hesitated. He looked a bit frightened by that prospect. "Yea… tons of fun. But Sasuke will be there too, right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Yes, I'll protect the little scaredy cat from the big bad kunoichi." Sasuke said in mocking tone.

Anko grabbed Naruto's arm and lead him up the street. "Come, scaredy cat, you are coming with me to the post office. We have to get word to Konoha."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Naruto shook his fist at Sasuke as Anko dragged him off. He looked back at Anko and his expression told a different story. Anything obviously didn't include the outspoken raven-haired woman.

Kakashi laughed, "It's nice to see that some things don't change."

The proprietor of the inn was an elderly woman with wispy gray hair, slightly hunched over by age. She had given them the key to the best room in the place for Kakashi since she said he had sorrowful eyes that reminded of her husband when he was young. She handed Sasuke the key to the other room that was located on the opposite side of hall of the first. She warned them it was small but cozy.

"Naruto is going to love that he is going to get up close and personal with Anko," Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to have a great time either. Naruto snores like an elephant."

They reached the landing at the top of the stairs. The hallway leading to what would be Kakashi's and Sakura room wasn't long but narrow making it hard to maneuver the stretcher. Sakura pulled Kakashi's arm over her shoulder. He stood up clumsy but seemed steady enough.

"I can take of care Kakashi," Sakura told Sasuke, "You go ahead to get things settled."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded brightly and Kakashi gave him the thumbs up. "I wouldn't say no to some dinner," he added.

"Ok" Sasuke was off in the opposite direction.

Kakashi, leaning on Sakura for support, hobbled into the room. It was spacious and bright thanks to a huge picture window that looked out onto the majestic waterfall that made up the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain.

Sakura guided Kakashi to the bed so he could rest in a real bed. That was when she realized she wouldn't be getting that luxury for herself since there was only on bed in the room. Given, it was a large bed but still only one.

"How are you feeling, sensei?" She asked the copy ninja as he helped him get into bed.

He frowned, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

The rose haired kunoichi blushed. "Sorry, I forget."

"I'm feeling much better," he answered her question. He placed his hand on hers as she straightened the blanket covering him. "All thanks to you. I would feel even better if you sang for me again."

"Oh no I couldn't, you are far to awake for my singing," Sakura joked, trying to free her hand from under Kakashi's but his grip was firm. "Fine, I only sing if you take off your mask."

"Fair enough." He pulled down his mask revealing his handsome face once again. "Your turn." He smiled which made Sakura's heart beat a little quicker.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window at the water clashing down the cliff. She knew that if she looked at her former sensei she wouldn't be able to get a note out. Why did he make her feel like a swarm of butterflies had taken refuge in her stomach?

"You take my hand

though you may be so many stars away

I know that our spirits and souls are one

We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun

So here we'll stay

For always, forever…"

The door creaked, Sakura stopped singing abruptly and Kakashi replace his mask to its usual position on his face. They turned to see Anko leaning on the door frame, arms folded in front of her and a knowing grin on her face. Naruto was peeking over her shoulder and behind him stood Sasuke looking put out.

"Hey Sakura, you got some set of pipes there," Naruto said impressed. He tried to get past Anko to enter but was unsuccessful.

"Yea, by all means don't let us interrupt." Anko said as she lazily entered and plopped onto the bed. She apparently had no qualms about invading personal space.

Sakura nervously scratched the back of her head obviously embarrassed. "Ah, dinner is here." She walked up to Sasuke who was holding a couple of take out boxes. "I'll go get some plates and drinks." She said without looking back at them and she scampered out of the room. She wanted to put as much distance between her and the humiliation that filled the room as she could.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said and was gone before anyone could ask where he was going

Downstairs, the old lady ushered the young kunoichi into the kitchens. "Here you go, young lady. Feel free to use whatever you need. You're companion." She shook her head sadden. "The silver-haired man he has seen much death in his life. But there is hope in his eyes especially when he is looking at you."

"What?" Sakura looked surprised at the words the older woman said.

"Yes, dearie." The inn keeper winked a wizened eye. "I'm old and I have seen that look in a man's eye when he looks upon his future. My husband, may he rest in peace, looked at me that way."

"Oh, I'm sorry, obasan, but you have it wrong. The silver-haired man is… I mean…was my sensei. I healed him recently so maybe you saw gratitude in his eye" Sakura turned away from the old woman trying to avoid her gaze.

"It wasn't gratitude, just like it isn't concern for your patient in your eyes." The old woman walked out of the kitchen leaving the young kunoichi to ponder her words.

"Here you go, sensei." Naruto tossed Kakashi an orange covered book. "I brought you the latest one of Pervy Sage's boring novels. I swear they keep getting worse. But I know you like them so that is my get well soon present." He grinned widely and pulled an armchair that had been facing the window closer to the bed and sat down.

Anko gave him a stern look, which made Naruto stand up again. "Why don't you be a doll and go see if Konoha has sent reply to our letter." She shooed him away with her hand.

"Fine." He sulking marched to the door murmuring under his breath. "I always get the boring jobs"

As the door clicked closed, Anko rounded on Kakashi. She leaned on the mattress on her hands and knees, her gray eyes glinting with excitement at cornering her prey. "So you have the hots for your cherry blossom student, eh?"

Kakashi's exposed eye widen with disbelief at the question. He quickly regained his composure, however. "Listen, Anko," he began calmly "I have no idea what fantasy about Sakura and me your wild and distorted imagination has come up with but whatever it is you are completely off the mark"

"If that is the story you are sticking to," she pretended to be disinterested. She pulled out a kunai using it to clean underneath her finger nails, "have it your way. I have to warn you though," the perky kunoichi looked at the copy ninja sideways over her fingers. "If you two keep making gaga eyes at each other and the cute singing blossom keeps belting out love songs at you, no one is gonna buy that story. Not even Naruto."

"Sakura" a deep smooth voice called from the door of the kitchen. For a split second she thought or was it hope the voice belonged Kakashi until common sense kicked. Kakashi could barely walk two steps without help let alone get out of bed, walk down the hall and stairs to where she was. She turned to see another sharingan user.

"Oh, Sasuke," she tried to hide the slight disappointment in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha walked slowly towards her thinking of the right words to say. "That day back when we graduated from the Academy. We had just met Kakashi and he made us tell him our dreams."

Sakura laughed remembering how young and naïve they were back then. "Don't remind me. I was so stupid back then."

"Do you remember what I said?" he asked. She nodded solemnly. His dream had been the darkest. "It still is my dream. But," he continued quickly at seeing the uneasiness in her face, "it's the second part of it that I'm really focusing on now."

"That's wonderful, Sasuke." She was relieved. Moving on with his life, rebuilding it with love was the way to go, not hate bent on revenge. "I really think that is the best thing you can do. When we get home, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will give us a long vacation from missions. You'll have plenty of time to meet a nice girl and start the next generation of your family."

She turned back to the cabinet that contained the dishes. She took out five plates and cups and placed them on the counter. Sasuke came up close behind her putting his strong hands on her waist and turning her to face him. Her jade eyes looked up at his onyx ones.

"Sakura, I have found that girl. The girl I want to restore the great Uchiha clan." He tilted his face nearer to hers.

Sakura gulped as the intensity of his stare rose. She could feel his warm breath on her lips now. She shut her eyes tight and drew in her breath. She knew what he was his next move would be but she was at a loss of what to do about it. She didn't even know how she felt about it.

Sasuke kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't respond which was understandable he thought. He had sprung this on her unexpectedly. Sakura just needed time to understand what had just been said. This was after all what she wanted since they were children. He stepped back from her letting the fact that he had kissed her set in. He looked at her for a moment and then walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Return to Konoha

For much of the trip from Border Town to Konoha, Sakura remained quieter than usual. Her mind was still reeling from the Sasuke's revelation. If he had told her this a few years ago she would be in cloud nine. Things were different, she was different now. When he left the village about seven years ago, she forced herself to forget those feelings she harbored for the brooding Uchiha. She had started to see him in the same light as she saw Naruto. Did what transpired that night in the inn's kitchen change those platonic feelings? Of course there was also what the old innkeeper had said about her and Kakashi. That woman was old and probably senile. Kakashi only saw Sakura as a former student and now a medic ninja nothing more.

Damn just when she thought she was standing on solid ground after so many years of begging for some attention from Sasuke and then of struggling to find him and bring him home. Sasuke goes a pulls the rug from under her feet, throwing her into a chaotic ocean of emotions. She balled her fists as the anger mixed with her confusion.

Kakashi could tell something was bothering Sakura. She had become more reserved since last night and now she was evidently thinking of something serious.

"Naruto," Kakashi turned to face the young blonde whom was helping him trek through the trees. "Do know of anything that might be concerning Sakura?"

Naruto glanced over at his friend whom was lost in her thoughts unaware of the two men discussing her. "She hasn't said anything to me. But now that you mention it, Sensei, there does seem like something is up. I haven't seen her look like that in a long time."

"Ummm." Kakashi remembered Anko's remarks. Had Sakura been that embarrassed about being caught singing to him? He was sure that Anko had completely misread the situation, regarding Sakura's feelings anyways.

The tall jounin stepped out from inside the guard station at the main gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kotetsu placed his hands on his lower back and stretched. He hated guard duty. He was stuck in this tiny glass box all day and nothing ever happened. Izumo had it worse; he was assisting the Godaime today. Kotetsu smirked picturing his friend carrying heavy scrolls while being barked orders. He scratched under the bandage that crossed his face and gazed out at the trees surrounding the village.

Some movement in the trees just beyond the borders of the village got the jounin's attention. Five ninjas emerged from the foliage. He immediately recognized the group. Kotetsu rushed back into the guard station and grabbed the telephone.

"They have arrived!" he yelled into the receiver.

"They are here?" he heard a young woman say on the other end of the line. "Are they ok?"

"Yes they seem fine. They are entering the gate now."

"Shizune, give me that." Tsunade grabbed the phone. "Kotetsu, tell them to head to the hospital. I'll meet them there."

Kotetsu head the click that told him she had slammed the phone and was probably half way out of her office by now. He rushed over the crew of well-known shinobis.

"Welcome back." He said he put his arm around Anko but took it off almost instantly. The look she had given told him he was in danger of losing it if it stayed there a moment longer. "The Godaime would like to meet you in the hospital." He informed them in a more business-like tone.

"Okay, lets go." Anko said waving them all to follow. She turned back and winked at Kotetsu.

He chuckled to himself. "You never know what is going on with that one," he thought, "That's what makes exciting though."

Kakashi lay in the hospital bed, the rest of the group, which now included Shizune and Jiraiya were either standing or sitting around the bed. He had just finished telling them of his mission and the ambush while Tsunade examined him.

Anko was now reporting on her mission while Shizune examined her since she had insisted on giving everyone of the team a full check up. Anko kept trying to shoo her away with protests of I'm fine. I don't need to be pamper." A thermometer inserted into her mouth by a Shizune whom was losing her patience, quickly silenced her.

The fifth Hokage smiled at her apprentice. "This all busy of the ambush in the Land of Rain is quite troubling. I hope that it was the Aratsuki who it set up and not the actual ninjas of the Rain Village. It wouldn't help us if we also have to deal with an enemy village." She shook her head, the strain and worry showing on her seemly young face.

"The news of Orochimaru's apparent quietness isn't comforting either." Jiraiya added. He sat on the windowsill with his arms crossed. His eyes met Tsunade's, a knowing look, of how their old comrade worked, passed between them.

"Kakashi, you are healing quite well. You don't need to stay in the hospital. You'll be able to rest just as well at home. No missions for awhile though." Tsunade announced as she re-did the bandages. She walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on the younger medic's shoulder. "Good work, I'm very proud."

"Seeing as we are all done here and Kakashi-sensei is going home, I'm off for some lunch." Naruto said rubbing his hands together with excitement. "Anyone care to join me?"

"No." Sasuke replied flatly. He turned to Sakura. "Sakura, are you free later? I'd like to speak with you."

"Ummm…" Sakura hesitated. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she wasn't ready to give him an answer. But there was no excuse she could think to say. "Okay. Meet at my apartment around 9."

Sasuke nodded and left.

Kakashi tilted his head noticing the exchange between his former students. He felt suddenly a burning anger rising up within him. Of course, Sakura was with Sasuke. She had loved him ever since they were children. As for Sasuke, he was bound to notice her now that she had become a strong and beautiful woman. Kakashi could have slapped himself for thinking that a woman like her would be single.

"Fine, if none of you want to come with me. See ya later." Naruto bolted for the door.

"Hinata is at the training grounds with Shino and Kiba." Jiraiya called out to Naruto making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hehe." The young man ran his fingers through his hair embarrassedly. "Who said anything about Hinata? Why would I need to know where she is? It's not like…" He laughed uneasily.

"Oh I just thought you would be interested to know her whereabouts." The white haired sannin smiled.

"Um…well…thanks." He left the hospital room. Through the window he could be seen heading not for Ichiraku Ramen but for the training grounds.

"If I'm free to go, I'll be heading home." Kakashi struggled to get up from the bed. He stumbled trying to reach his crutches. Sakura dashed just in time to hold him upright. He placed his arm around her and smiled gratefully at the rosy kunoichi.

Anko coughed and gave the copy ninja an "Obvious!" warning look. He grabbed the crutches and let go of Sakura as fast as possible.

"Not so fast, Kakashi. I don't think you should go home alone." Tsunade said.

"I'll accompany him, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said before anyone else could volunteer. She held up her hand to her heart as it fluttered with the thought of being alone with Kakashi. She couldn't understand why it was doing that.

Sakura and Kakashi walked into his one room flat. She placed his pack on the ledge by the window. Her eyes fell on the photo that was also placed there. She picked it up, her twelve-year-old self was smiling up at her. She laughed remembering those early days.

"That seems like a lifetime ago." Kakashi remarked at seeing her with the photo as he sat on his bed, twisting his face with pain.

"Are you in pain?" Sakura sat beside him putting one hand his shoulder and the other on his thigh, concern showing in her face.

"Not anymore." Kakashi replied softly, putting his hand over hers. A warmth spreading where their hands met.

Sakura blushed, knowing she should probably move but not wanting to. However, Kakashi removed his hand, his face darkened as if he thought better of his actions.

There wasn't time for any awkward silence since just then the door to the apartment swung open.

"Haha! I knew my old rival wouldn't have been taken down so easily." Gai eagerly came in and flashed one of his brightest and toothiest smiles.

Asuma holding a pregnant Kurenai's hand followed.

Sakura jumped off the bed as the jounins walked in. Even though there wasn't much seating in Kakashi's apartment, she figured it was best not to be seen on a single man's bed.

"Hi guys." Kakashi waved. "I see that congratulations are in order." He pointed at Kurenai's baby bump.

"Ah yea. Thanks Kakashi." Said a clearly proud father to be.

"Yes, thankfully it has also made Asuma to quit smoking." Kurenai stroked her belly lovingly. "Hello, Sakura. How are you?"

"Oh, hi." Sakura was taken aback by suddenly being addressed. " I'm well. Actually, I was just heading out."

"Really?" Kakashi blurted out without realizing what impression he might be giving.

"Yes, I want to rest and clean up since I'm meeting Sasuke later."

"Oh right," grumbled Kakashi agitated by the mention of the Uchiha.

"Make sure you and Sasuke stop by the sake lounge." Gai told her. "We are having a welcome home party for Kakashi, as well as you guys."

Kakashi followed the pinked haired kunoichi walked out of his apartment with his onyx eye. He wished he could stop her from leaving and going to Sasuke. He pushed that thought out of his mind as impossible and turned his attention to what Asuma was saying.

"Sure thing. We'll be there." At least now she wouldn't have to be alone with Sasuke. On her way out she glanced back at the copy ninja but he was occupied conversing with Asuma. She sighed and closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Love Triangle

The evening breeze was cool and fresh; it rustled the leaves of the trees that lined the street. The streetlamps twinkled on as Sakura stepped outside the door of her apartment building. She wore an aqua mandarin dress with embroidered cherry blossoms of the softest pink. It showed off her lean legs and hugged her feminine curves just so. She had opted to do her hair in a simple bun and placed two decorative hair sticks in it. It had been quite a long time since she had the chance to dress up. She enjoyed getting even though she knew this night would be filled with anxiety.

The tall dark haired man Sakura was waiting for approached. As he reached the steps where she was standing, his eyes glided over her and lingered hungry where her thigh was revealed by the slits in the dress. She could see the raw desire in his midnight black eyes. She suddenly wished she had worn a burlap sack instead.

"Hello, Sakura. You look stunning." Sasuke greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sakura straightened her dress tensely trying to avoid his eyes as much as possible.

"Shall we?" He placed a hand on the small of her back and motioned forward with his other. "I was hoping that it would just be the two of us tonight but I hear that we can't miss Kakashi's welcome home party."

"No, we can't." She said feeling a little better now that Sasuke attention was on the path and not her body. "He was our sensei and we were the ones to find him. It's expected for us to be there."

"Yes, of course, you're right. Seeing as we are alone now, I wanted to…" Sasuke started but was interrupted by a couple heading directly for them.

"Sakura!" The blonde Sand kuroichi yelled waving her hand and pulling the young man at her side by his arm. "Good, we won't be the last to arrive."

"Hi, Temari, Hi Shikamaru." Sakura said more happily than was warranted but she was thrilled with the timing of the pair.

"It took me forever to get this lazy bum out of the house." Temari pointed at Shikamaru whom just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, Yea. Better late than never." He shook hands with Sasuke and gave Sakura a smile.

The two pairs walked together through the lamp lighted streets to the Sake Lounge. Sasuke filling Shikamaru in about the mission and finding Kakashi while Temari told Sakura about how the wedding plans were coming along.

The Lounge had a modern sleek design with a long mahogany bar running down the wall on the left. Behind the bar were glass shelves filled with all kinds of sake, different colored lights up light the bottles. Tables and booths were scattered around the room. In the center of the Lounge was a large glass enclosure, which housed a traditional Zen garden. The mixture of the old and new and lively and tranquil had a yin and yang quality to it. It was quite nice.

Sakura looked around the crowded room. It seemed all of Konoha had come to welcome their copy ninja home. She spotted a patch of silver hair and a mask. Kakashi was sitting at one of the larger tables with a bunch of senior ranked shinobis as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya. Evidently some of them had been there awhile and had been enjoying the high-quality sake the Lounge had to offer. To Sakura's surprise even Kakashi, who wasn't a drinker, had a glassy eye look to him. Another shock came in the shape of attractive brunette sitting next to him. The woman was laughing at something he had just said as she did the masked jounin put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

Sakura gaped at the twosome. "Who the hell is that?" screamed Inner Sakura. Suddenly there was this incredible urge inside Sakura to grab the woman by her long brown hair and pull her away from Kakashi. This desire was stopped from becoming an action by the appearance of Naruto.

"Finally, you guys made it." He said brightly. "Temari, I thought that you would have been able to light a fire under Shika and get him off his lazy ass."

Sakura noticed he was grinning wider than usual and that was saying something in Naruto's case. It didn't long to figure out the reason as a dark haired woman with white eyes walked from behind him.

"Hi, everyone." She said quietly.

Shikamaru's face contorted in anger. "Cut the crap, Uzimaki, I'll kick your big ass anyday."

"Name the date and time and wipe the floor with you." Naruto fired back.

Sasuke stepped between the two, putting up his arms leveled with the others chests." Guys, please stop this nonsense. I can beat both of you in my sleep."

The three girls sigh exasperated. "Boys!"

"Come on, Mr. Tough Guy, let's say hi to Kakashi-san." Temari tagged Shikamaru by the arm to main table.

The rest walked towards a smaller but that only meant that is was crammed with people. The others of Sakura's group from the Academy were there chatting loudly.

Sasuke pulled out a chair for Sakura. He pulled another vacant chair from the table nearby and sat next to her, leisurely draping his arm on the back of hers. She could tell it was his way of marking his territory. It irritated her. She hadn't accepted him and she wasn't an object that he could claim as his property.

Sakura spent next few hours talking and laughing with her friends. Even the tension she was feeling towards Sasuke faded and she began enjoying his company again.

Lee was standing on top of the table demonstrating a new taijutsu Gai-sensei had taught him earlier that day. He was trying to get Neji to help him better show how it worked. Neji adamantly refused.

"Neji, this technique needs two people to display its true amazing power." Lee explained.

"No. I will not make an idiot out of myself." Neji stated flatly crossing his arms.

Sasuke took the chance that the group was occupied with Lee's show to have his private tête-à-tête with Sakura. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Let's go into the garden."

"Umm, well…" Sakura was at a loss of words. Being taken by surprise hadn't given her time to think of an excuse to avoid this. Well she wouldn't be able to ignore him forever and it would just become harder and more awkward if she let the situation. "Fine." She conceded.

He took her by the hand and led her off to the secluded garden. They sat on a wooden bench that faced a koi pond. Sakura watched the multi-colored fish swim and swish in the water. Again she couldn't look up into the deep black Uchiha eyes.

"Have you thought about what I told you back in Border Town?" He asked turning to face her.

She gripped her knees. "I have. A lot actually." She spoke looking down at the hem of her dress. "I…"

"Wait before you say anything." Sasuke interrupted her. "I feel like I might not have expressed my feelings for you as they really are." He took her face in his strong hands and gently turned it so that their eyes met. "Before I said I was ready to restore my clan. That's true but my feelings for you go much deeper than just helping me achieve that goal. I know I've acted cold and when we were kids I was down right mean towards you. But, the way you loved me once and those last words you said to me that night all those years ago have left a deep impression on my heart."

He moved in closer. His lips brushed hers teasingly. "I'm in love with you."

He whispered it so softly that if Sakura hadn't felt his warm breath on her lips she would have swore it was her imagination. He kissed her for the second time in the last few days, actually in her whole life. However, this time was a much different kiss. It wasn't the sweet and innocent as before. This one was full of intensity. The feelings of a love-sink twelve-year-old girl came rushing back to her. Her body went limp as she gave in to the passionate kiss.

Kakashi kept his eyes on the pinked haired kunoichi sitting on the bench with the dark hair Uchiha through an opening in the thick bamboo trees that lined the glass that enclosed garden. Anger rushed through his body.

"Kakashi, what happened?" asked the brunette sitting next to him. " You look like you are about to kill someone."

"It's nothing." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "Keiko, please excuse me. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Umm, ok." Keiko said. "I can go with you, if you like." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Thanks but my leg is feeling better so I'll be fine." He stood up and walked out, keeping his back to the garden.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled onto him, her lean legs straddling his lap. He kissed her harder. His hand traveled up her thigh through the slit of her dress. Feeling the warmth of her skin and the pressure of her weight on him, he began to harden with arousal.

His body instinctual reaction snapped common sense back to Sakura. She stopped kissing him, pushing him away with both hands on his chest.

"I'm so sorry but I can't do this." She said as she got to her feet.

"But why?" Sasuke looked up at her confused. "I could tell you feel the same way I do." He reached for her hand to pull her onto his lap again.

"I don't know what I feel." She moved away from his grasp. "My heart and head are all muddled with feelings." She shook her head as if that small gesture would straighten everything out.

"What the hell is there to be confused about?" Sasuke vented angrily. "I love you and you, supposedly, couldn't live without me. Oh God, I never thought you were still so stupid." He was on his feet now, his eyes blazoned with rage. Looking right into her eyes and pointing toward the table where Kakashi had been sitting, he shouted, "Come on, Sakura! You don't really think that you and him can be anything else than teacher and inept student."

His words were meant to hurt her and they did, deeply. Shock hit Sakura like a blast of ice-cold air. She stared at the black-eyed man standing before her unable to utter a word. Hot tears filled her jade eyes, burning her cheeks as they fell. He had opened a locked away fear that she had managed to suppress over the years but never eradicate. She did the only thing she could, she ran. She couldn't stand being near Sasuke anymore.

Naruto saw Sakura running through the Lounge. There was look on her face he hadn't seen in a long time and it worried him. "Sakura…" he called out to her but she didn't stop. He looked over at Hinata whom nodded. He knew what the nod meant and he was thankful that Hinata understand without him saying anything. He headed after Sakura but by the time he got out on the sidewalk there was no sign of her.

Sakura ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. All she cared about was getting as far from everyone especially Sasuke. The village was a blur she didn't notice what or who she passed. She finally couldn't run anymore. She stopped, panting. When she leaned on a stump to rest, she took in surrounds for the first time. She was in the middle of a clearing and besides the stump she was using for support there were two others exactly the same. She slid down the stump that she had been leaning on to sit down ground.

Looking around the training grounds, Sasuke's words came back to her. Inept, he had called her. Memories of how she hadn't been able to help in missions. Inept. Others had to save her. Inept, the single word kept running through her mind like annoying fly that keeps buzzing around you no matter how much you tried to swat it away. She cradled her face into her hands and wept.

Kakashi strolled the empty streets with only one thought keeping him from enjoying the cool breeze and the peace Konoha at night usually provided him. A pink haired, jade-eyed kunoichi occupied his mind. He shouldn't be feeling this way. She was a former student and now a fellow ninja nothing more. It was apparent that was how she felt anyways.

He normally would have loved taking his time in the walk back to his apartment but tonight he couldn't wait to get home. Unfortunately his leg injury wouldn't allow him to hurry so he decided to take a short cut.

As he hobbled on the grass regretting leaving the comfort of the paved sidewalk, a sound caught his attention. Someone was sitting at the three wooden posts and the person was crying. He got closer and caught sight of pink hair poking from behind the middle post.

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped from surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to be at the training ground at this hour especially not the man who had just said her name. She tried to wipe away her tears. The last thing she wanted was for the copy ninja to see her crying. That would be one sure way to prove she wasn't strong enough to be a ninja much less a jounin.

"Oh hi, Kakashi." She tried to smile. "You left the party early. You were the guest of honor."

"Where is Sasuke?" He asked taking in her appearance. Her face was red and puffy from crying and her dress was rumbled. What could have happened, he wondered.

"Sa..suke?" Sakura ran her hand through her hair nervously trying to straighten it. This was not a topic she wanted to talk about. "I guess he is still at the party."

Kakashi stepped closer to her. "So why aren't you with him? Wasn't he your date?"

"The date is over." She stated bluntly.

He stepped even closer that she had to look up at him. His one black eye stared at her. She felt as if he was x-raying her it made her lower her eyes.

"You've been crying." The silver haired jounin touched the young kunoichi tear strained cheek. "Come on. I'll take you home." He smiled down at her reassuringly. "You never told me where you live."

She didn't have to force a smile this time. "That's right. It's a surprise." She put her arm in his and began guiding him towards her flat. Her spirits were lifting. Kakashi had always been able to make her feel better.

Five minutes later Kakashi was standing in front of his building arm and arm with Sakura. He turned to her confused and saw that she was smiling brightly.

"This is my place," he said.

"Actually it's both of our place," she laughed.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall. They passed Kakashi's door and reached a door-marked apartment four. Sakura pulled a key from her purse and unlocked the door. She led him into an airy apartment with a large picture window. It was decorated in a traditional Japanese style. On the right was a wall of books and on the left a doorway leading to the small kitchen.

"Well I'm surprised." Kakashi said as he walked to the window. It had a great view of the Hokage Monument. "Great view by the way."

"That view is why I picked this unit," she replied, walking into the kitchen. She came back out holding a tray with two cups of tea. She handed him a cup and sat on the futon.

"Thanks" He sipped the warm tea and sat down next her. He turned to her and focused his exposed black eye into her green ones. "Now, will you tell me what happened between you and Sasuke?"

She looked down into her teacup. "It was nothing," she said without taking her eyes off the swirling liquid.

"Sakura," he tilted his head to one side. "All the time I've known you never cry unless you have a good reason to do so." He put his index finger under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Do you…" Sakura started when her eyes began to well up with fresh tears, "think I'm…um... inept as a ninja?"

"Of course I don't think that." Kakashi told her taking her face in both of his hands. "Sakura you have incredible skilled ninja."

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Looking straight into her eyes, the tears in them made his heart melt. He wanted to hold her and make all her pain go away. "You have trained really hard under the Fifth Hokage plus your affinity with genjutsu, you have become not only a more than accomplished kunoichi but also a ninja in general."

She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "Thank you, Kakashi. Your words mean a great deal," she whispered into his shirt.

"Now don't let me hear you questioning yourself again." He stroked her soft locks, inhaling her scent of vanilla. A smile crept onto his lips. Alas, so did the reality of the situation also hit him. He was holding a woman that belonged to another man, a man who was younger and could offer much more. He pulled himself back reluctantly. "I should probably get going."

"Don't go," her green eyes pleaded and she held his shirt tighter between her slender fingers. "Please, stay. I would feel better having company tonight."

He closed his eyes and nodded yielding to her request.

Sakura nestled herself in his arms and fell asleep. Kakashi rested his cheek on top of her's head. He was lulled to sleep by the sweet scent of vanilla and the melodious of Sakura's breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Remorse and Tulips

Sasuke pounded his fist at Naruto's apartment door. "Wake up, loser," he yelled through the door.

"Jeez, I'm going," came Naruto's voice, hoarse from just waking up. He swung the door open. He was bare chested and wore black pajama pants and his funny hat that he has slept in since he was young. "Do you have to make such a damn racket at this hour?"

"I see you are still wearing that hideous thing." Sasuke pointed to the hat.

"Shut up! I wouldn't be talking about fashion sense if I were you. What was up with your Orochimaru outfit, eh?" The blond snickered.

"Well unlike this hat," Sasuke grabbed the hat from Naruto's head and dangled it from the puff ball at the top with two fingers, "mine said adult."

Naruto snatched the hat back from the raven haired Uchiha. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here, anyways?" He turned back into the apartment. He threw the hat onto the bed and pulled a shirt over his head.

Sasuke stepped in and leaned against the wall of the entryway. "The Hokage wants to see us asap. Something really important from what Shizune said."

"Dude, why didn't you say so sooner?" Naruto ran into the bathroom grabbing his jounin uniform.

Sasuke and Naruto wove their way through streets of a still awaking Konoha towards the Hokage Building. Naruto was unusually silent and he kept looking at his companion from the corner of his eye.

"What?" the Uchiha finally asked his patient wearing thin.

"Well…um…" Naruto hated these types of conversations. He had never been very good with touchy feely stuff. To make matters worse it concerned his two best friends. "It's just that Sakura ran out of the party alone and I could tell she was upset." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "And you were..well..with her, so what happened?"

"Oh." Sasuke lowered his head, which was something very uncharacteristic for the proud Uchiha. "I let my temper get the better of me and I said some stupid things."

They had arrived at the large double wooden doors of the Hokage Building. They both stood looking up at them, neither of the two entering. The silence stretched on for a few seconds.

"I see," began Naruto not looking at his friend. "I'm not really sure what is going on between you and Sakura but whatever it is I don't want to see Sakura hurt. Sasuke," Naruto turned face Sasuke whom did the same. Blue eyes meeting black ones. "You are best friend and my team-mate. I have always got your back but so is Sakura. And she went through a lot when you left. I vowed that I would never let you hurt her like that again." He turned back to the main entrance, pushing the heavy door open and taking a step inside.

"Understood." Sasuke followed. He didn't want to be the cause of his friends' pain again either. He needed to get his anger and sharp tongue in check if he wanted to win their pinked haired teammate.

The Hokage looked up from scroll labeled S-class Information at the white haired sannin. "You are sure of this?"

"Babe..I mean…Hokage-sama," Jiraiya said with a tilt of the head. "of course. When have I ever lied to you?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, a gesture that plainly conveyed "Do you really want me to list the times?"

"I mean when it comes to the Akatsuki." He quickly added with a smirk to the other men in the room.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Tsunade said strongly.

Sasuke and Naruto entered the Hokage office to find it filled with quite a few familiar faces.

"Yamato-Taicho, Neji, Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused. No one answered him but stared at Sasuke.

"They are here for the same reason you are here." Tsunade replied. "I have a S-ranked mission that needs immediate attention." The Fifth Hokage placed her elbows on the oversized mahogany desk. She laced her fingers together and sighed. "We have received word that two members of the Akatsuki are in the Earth Country. Making this mission especially dangerous. The Akatsuki are formable enemies and the Earth Country is not on very good terms with us."

"We aren't scared of those nail polish wearing freaks or those Rock idiots. We are Leaf shinobis. Whatever the challenge we'll rise to meet it." Naruto proclaimed pounding his fist to his chest.

"Sasuke," Tsunade continued, ignoring the brash young jounin. "I have decided to include you in this team because of you personal relationship with one of these Akatsuki. It is Itachi Uchiha."

The tension the filled the room could have been cut with knife. Naruto audibly gasped, while the others watched the tall dark man as if he were a ticking bomb set to detonate at any moment. He, however, remained calm. Actually, he was rather emotionless, for someone who had just heard that he would be chasing down his murderous brother whom he had sworn to kill.

"I'm in." Sasuke said darkly.

"Now you understand that you are only going on this mission since it is only right that you as the surviving Uchiha be the one to bring Itachi down. You must follow the orders of the team captain and not let your feelings cloud your judgment putting the others in danger" The Hokage warned.

"Hai"

"Naruto," She turned to the next issue. "you are going for two reasons. One," she held up her index finger, "being one of the closest people to Sasuke who is fit to keep an eye on him."

Sasuke opened his mouth to object to the need of having someone keep an eye on him but Tsunade plowed on.

"Two," she held up another finger, "you would never take no for an answer. That is where Yamato comes in."

The brown haired Anbu stepped forward. "I will be the captain on this mission and to control the Kyuubi if the need arises."

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya spoke shaking his head. "I have to reiterate my misgivings about sending Naruto." He turned to face the female sannin and slammed his hands on the desk. "You realized you are sending the lamb into the lion's den."

"Thank You, Jiraya, for your input. But as I am Hokage, the decision is mine and I have made it. Naruto is a jounin now and I'm sending Shikamaru and Neji as well. The best we have. I would send Kakashi too but he hasn't fully recovered." Tsunade stood up to her full height and stared down the much taller man.

Assured that the message of topic closed had sunk in, she turned to the rest. "Be prepared to set out tomorrow at 600 hours. Dismissed."

Ten minutes later Sasuke was entering the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Flowers of all shapes and colors where everywhere. There were glass door coolers with arrangements already in vases and on the floor there were buckets full with fresh flowers. As he walked around he realized he was a foreigner in this flowery world. Flowers, their meaning and usage were only taught to kunoichi in the Academy.

"Hi, Sasuke." Ino greeted him from behind the counter.

If the gorgeous blonde had drawled any another man's name with sex dripping from every syllable his thoughts would have gone to the dark dirty corner in every man's mind and all control of his body would have been lost. However, Sasuke isn't any guy.

"Hi." He replied automatic still making his way around the shop. "Ino," he said after a moment paused, "I need your help."

"Really!" Ino practically bounced over to him with excitement. "Whatever it is I'm here for you."

"I need to say sorry to someone," he said without even looking at the drooling girl standing next to him, "what is the best flower do that with?"

"Oh." She said disappointment written all over her face. Obviously, picking out flowers wasn't what she had hoped the help would require.

She went over to a bucket filled with tall stemmed, bulb shaped, white flowers. She pulled one out and said, "White Tulips mean forgiveness. They should inspire the person to accept your apology." She walked over to another bucket and pulled out a red rose. "You know, Sasuke, red rose represent love." She giggled and tickled his nose with the flower.

"Ah…yes…I'll just take the tulips. Thanks." He said as he pushed the rose away and scratched his nose.

Kakashi woke to the smell of vanilla. His arms were wrapped around the Sakura's slender body. He looked down at the still sleeping kunoichi. Her pink hair was fanned out on his chest and her hands had somehow found their way under his shirt looking for the warmth of his body. He stroked her hair and couldn't suppress the wide grin spreading across his exposed lips.

The copy ninja's mind kept telling him this was wrong and shouldn't be happening. He was setting himself up for heartbreak of which he has had enough for two lifetimes. His heart and every other ounce of his being were screaming how wonderful laying here with Sakura felt and how could anything that felt this good be bad. His mind in response began listing all the reason why. She is fourteen years your junior, former student, she is taken.

He reluctantly got up from the futon and gently laid Sakura on a pillow. Moving a loose strand of hair away from her serene face, he bent over and kissed her cheek.

She brought her knees up and hugged the pillow. "mmmm…Kakashi," she murmured in her sleep smiling.

Kakashi soundlessly closed the door to apartment four and walked down the hall to his door. As he placed the key into the lock he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Sasuke stepped onto the landing holding a large bouquet of white tulips.

"Hello, sensei." He said while placing the flowers on Sakura's welcome mat.

"Hello, Sasuke. Nice flowers." The older jounin noted the choice of flowers. White tulip, forgiveness. So Sasuke was the cause of Sakura's crying the night before.

The younger man nodded, pulling out an envelope from one of the many pockets of his jounin vest and tucked it among the flowers.

The last rays of the sun streamed into Sakura's window. She screwed up her face, trying to block the light. "Grrr, why is the sun so strong so early in morning." She yawned opening her eyes slowly. At the sight of the pillow in arms instead of the warm body that was there when she had fallen asleep made her frown. She was hoping Kakashi would still be there.

She stumbled out of the futon still wearing her dress. Coffee was her immediate goal. Groggily turning on the coffee maker, she did a double take at the clock on the machine. That time couldn't be right. According the red digits it was 7 in the evening. Had she really slept all day? It really shouldn't have surprised her with the emotional rollercoaster she had been on last night.

Drinking the hot coffee, she began to feel more human and less zombie. There was no point wasting the night. She would be up most of it given that she had slept the day away. It was a good thing shinobi were given a week off after long or dangerous missions.

A lovely bouquet of tulips waited for Sakura at her front door . She picked them up and placed them in a vase. There was a letter stuck in the white blossoms. She pulled out a small card from the envelope, recognizing the neat handwriting at once.

Dear Sakura,

I'm so sorry about what I said to you last night. It was anger and jealousy talking not me. I'll I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive those stupid words. The last thing I would ever want is to hurt you. I will be leaving on a mission to track down two members of the Akatsuki. I don't know when I'll be back. Just know that you will always be in my thoughts.

Love,

Sasuke

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Avoidance and Confrontation

Sakura sat on a stool in an exam room reading the medical chart in her hands. A twelve-year-old redhead girl sat on the exam table cradling her broken right arm. The girl's eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor since the well-known kunoichi had walked in.

"Mai, right?" Sakura asked sweetly.

The girl nodded without looking up. Sakura had experienced this from young kunoichis before. Sakura had become a role model for the younger generation of female ninjas. She was the star pupil of the Godaime and an original member of the famous Team 7.

"Mai means dance." Sakura knelt in front of the genin. "You know, I broke my arm too."

Mai's eyes looked up at Sakura for the first time. "Really?" She asked hopefully. It was obvious that Mai felt ashamed of her injury since it had prevented her from fulfilling her duty on her team's mission. The older kuniochi knew that feeling better than anyone.

"Yes, it was actually really stupid." Sakura said chuckling remembering. She began to mend the broken arm with her chakra. "I was dancing and I tripped over my dress. I landed hard on top of arm and it broke."

Mai put her hand to her mouth trying to suppress the laughter.

"It's okay. You can laugh. It was really funny." Sakura laughed. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about your broken arm. It is a mark of your dedication to the village." The arm was completely mended since it had been a clean break. "Ok you are all done," she said patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Mai smiled brightly and ran off.

She loved seeing young genins. Their faces were fresh and filled with eagerness. She made a mental note to go to the academy for a visit.

She closed the door of the exam room after exiting and as she turned to walk down the hall a glimpse of a familiar silver hair froze her to the spot.

Kakashi had just come out of another exam room followed by Shizune. It had been a week since he had stayed over her apartment. This was the first she had seen him after that night. Kakashi and Shizune exchanged a few words then he disappeared into the elevator.

Shizune walked over to the nurses' station writing notes in Kakashi's chart. Sakura came over and leaned on the counter.

"I saw that Kakashi was just here," she said as casually as possible.

"Yep," replied Shizune handing the chart to the nurse to file away. "It was his last check up. I cleared him to go back to training." She faced Sakura. "You really did a great job in healing him. It's like he never injured his leg."

"Thanks." Sakura said her mind not taking in the compliment. Why hadn't he come to have Sakura exam him? It was usual for an injured ninja to see the same medic that first treated you if it is possible.

As if Shizune sensed what she was thinking, she said, "I'm sure he thought you were busy so he asked to see me."

"Oh, right," Sakura said startled by Shizune's accurate assessment of her thoughts. "I was swamped. Thanks for taking care of him." She decided it best to end the conversation there and walk away before Shizune picked up on more of her thoughts.

Sakura's mind swam with tons of theories on why he hadn't sought her out for his check up and why she hadn't seen him in a week even though they lived only a few doors apart. She didn't really buy the excuse of her being busy since she wasn't especially not busier than the Hokage's right hand assistant. Was Kakashi avoiding her? Maybe she had guilt tripped him into staying with her that night. He was a chivalrous man and would have never said no to woman in need even if he didn't want to stay. Of course he didn't want to stay. He probably had plans with that brunette she had seen him with.

She smacked her forehead. She should have realized but she had felt so good in his company and didn't want to let that go. Now he was staying away from her as if she carried the plague.

Kakashi stepped out from the hospital's double glass doors onto the breezy afternoon. He had sensed Sakura upstairs and decided that a quick exit was better than an awkward confrontation. He had thought it best to keep his distance from the dangerously beautiful kunoichi after seeing Sasuke bring her flowers. There were so many reasons for why she was off limits to him. Being in close proximity of her would surely soften his resolve. However, physical distance didn't help keep the jade-eyed beauty out of his mind. She seemed to creep into his dreams on a nightly basis, which vividly brought the sound of her songbird voice and her sweet scent of vanilla.

The copy ninja walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pocket and lost in thoughts of a certain pinked haired young lady. He didn't see another young lady walking in his direction.

"Hi Kakashi." Keiko hailed him since he was about to pass right by her.

His exposed eye focused on the brunette smiling warmly up at him. "Oh hello, Keiko."

"You haven't come around to see me in awhile." She pouted, hooking her finger on his vest.

"Sorry, been busy." He ran his hand through his hair. He disliked this type of conversations.

"Well, you can make it up to me by taking me out tonight." She used the finger hooked on his vest to pull herself up on her the tips of toes, her face barely an inch from his mask.

Going out with Keiko wasn't exactly what he was in the mood for but it might help him forget Sakura. Alone in his bachelor's apartment feet away from her apartment would only lead his mind to situations that were impossible.

"Ok. I'll pick you up later tonight." He said unhooking her finger from his vest. "Leaf bar good with you?"

"Yes!" the brunette respond excited with the prospect of spending the evening and maybe the night with the famous copy ninja.

There was soft knock on Sakura's door. Opening the door she was greeted by three smiling girls.

"Come on, you are coming out with us on a girls' night out." The blonde of the group proclaimed.

"Am I now?" asked Sakura. "I'm not even dressed for a night out on the town." She motioned to her jeans and black tank top.

"Sakura, you are coming even if we have to drag you." Ino pointed her finger at the green-eyed woman menacingly.

"You look very pretty." Hinata piped up from the back of the trio.

"Yea, it's only the Leaf Bar anyways." Tenten added.

Ino grabbed her friend by the arm pulling out into the hall. "Hurry up. I want to get there before all the attractive men are taken."

The Tenten and Hinata raised their eyebrows in a 'Is that all you think about' way. Sakura knew her friend all too well to be surprised by Ino's boy craziness.

"Don't give that look. You two have your men." She pointed to Tenten and Hinata. "I'm just trying to find mine." The blonde crossed her arms in mock offensive.

"What happened to your soul mate from last week?" Sakura teased as she locked her door.

"It turned out we weren't soul mates after all." Ino turned and walked down the hall.

"And the blue eyed guy the week before that?" Tenten asked laughing.

"We weren't meant to be either." She replied without looking back at them or slowing her pace. "A girl has to kiss at lot of frogs before she finds her prince charming."

"She does more than kiss them." Tenten whispered to the other two. Sakura laughed knowing Ino that was probably true. Hinata turned a bright shade a red.

The Leaf Bar was a completely different establishment than the Sake Lounge. It was a much more casual and warmer hang out spot frequented by mostly ninjas. The bar was shaped to look like a giant leaf on top of a tree trunk. Along the walls were red vinyl booths and the walls themselves were covered with photos of famous shinobi who visited.

Kakashi sat at the bar nursing a cold Sapporo. Keiko was chatting away about how boring her latest mission.

"First of all, I was undercover as a maid." She put emphasis on the word maid as if was beneath her to even utter the ugly word. She mistook the look of disgust on Kakashi as if he was in full agreement of how much she tolerates for Konoha. "I know right? Me as a maid, please. That isn't even the worst part."

The copy ninja took a large swig of his beer finishing it off. He called the bartender over by gesturing with his gloved hand. He would need something stronger if he were going to get through the night with the chatty brunette.

"Scarecrow!" Came a familiar female voice. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to Anko's petite figure cut through the crowd with ease. Kotetsu who was a whole foot taller struggled to keep up her, not having her talent of moving people out of the way.

"Thank God. Other people." The words escaped Kakashi's lips before he could stop them. "Hi, guys. Here sit." He moved down leaving two stools empty between him and the chatterbox. Anko sat next to Kakashi leaving poor Kotetsu to sit next to Keiko. 'The guy can't catch a break' thought the silver haired jounin.

The petite spitfire nudged him with her elbow and lean close to him so their dates wouldn't hear. "I thought you were a man of taste, now I have to rethink that assumption, Scarecrow."

Kakashi looked at Anko questioning. "Trading in the cherry blossom for this…" she indicated to the brunette looking disappointed in the change of audience but still talking Kotetsu's ear off. "umm stimulating conversationalist."

"I didn't trade anyone in for anyone else." Kakashi rolled his visible eye, despite the fact that he wished to be with Sakura instead.

"Here comes your chance to switch back." Anko said ignoring his statement. She tilted her head in the direction of the front door.

Four identifiable kunoichi walked in, laughing. One of them stood out of the group like a shining pink star. All were attractive but, next to Sakura, the others paled in comparison in Kakashi's eyes. His gaze lingered on the pink haired woman as she strolled through the crowd. This didn't go unnoticed by Keiko. The amber-eyed talker ambled over to her date.

The kunoichi foursome choose a booth that had an unobstructed view of both the bar and front door. Perfect for scouting as Ino put it. Hinata went to go the first around of drinks. Tenten pointed a group of young male jounins sitting a few booths down. Though Tenten was with Neji, she had been Ino's partner in crime and still liked to live vicariously through Ino.

Sakura glanced around taking in the crowd, seeing a few familiar faces. Her eyes stopped abruptly at group at the bar. The silver hair, mask-wearing ninja sat on a stool thighs spread apart giving room for the sexy brunette. He had his hands on her hips and she had her arms dangling over his shoulders. For the second time since their return to the village, a savage rage roared inside the pink haired jounin at the sight of the pair. 'Only one chakra infused punch right in the middle of those brilliant amber eyes would do it,' Inner Sakura snarled.

Hinata returned to the table carrying a tray with four drinks. "Sakura, is something wrong?" the soft-spoken woman asked, noticing the fury behind the jade eyes.

Hinata soft questioning silenced Inner Sakura's call for the immediate disfigurement of the voluptuous brunette. "Uh, no, nothing is wrong." Sakura tore her eyes from what she deemed a disgusting display of public affection. She grabbed her drink of the tray and took a substantial swig. The cold beer cooled the angry though only slightly. "Who is that with Kakashi? This is the second time I see them together."

The other three looked to where Sakura pointed rather forcefully. Ino noted that her friend had become upset since seeing her former sensei with the brunette.

"Her name is Keiko. She is in ANBU." Tenten supplied informatively. "She has had her eye on Kakashi ever since he was in ANBU."

"Really?" Sakura was intrigued. She had known that there were plenty of women interested in the Copy Ninja, but she never thought he even gave them the time of day.

"Yea," continued Tenten happy to dish out some gossip, "they hook up from time to time. She wants more but you know Kakashi, he is a strictly no strings attached type of guy."

"So it's nothing serious? I mean between them." Sakura inquired a bit too enthusiastically for someone who is just curious.

"And what has made you so interested in his love life, eh?" Ino put her elbows on the table leaning over look at the nosy medic, raising her eyebrows.

Sakura pointed to herself, "Me? I…well…I only…" she sputter. However, she was saved from trying to think up an excuse as to her sudden interest in the masked jounin's amorous escapades by two male voices.

"Look, Lee, this must be lucky night." Kiba's voice came from behind the booth followed by his head appearing above it.

Lee's head soon accompanied the canine aficionado's. "Four lovely ladies." He took Hinata's hand and kissed it, making her blush scarlet. "We are in your utter service, my ladies."

"Hands off!" If Naruto catches you doing that there will be one less green wearing busy brow shinobi in the world" Ino warned, grabbing Lee's hand and swinging back at him. She turned her full attention to faced tattooed young man and in much softer tone she said, "Hi, Kiba. How are you doing?"

Sakura smiled at how easily Ino went from hands off to one guy to hands on with the other. Kiba took the underlying meaning in the blonde's tone and question and the two were soon busy flirting. Lee, being left with the two spoken for girls and one who had enough men on her mind, began discussing Gai-sensei's amazing battle (in Lee's opinion at any rate) with some rogue ninja on their last mission.

Sakura let her eyes roam over to her former sensei. To her surprise his dark eye was staring back at her.

After getting over the initial annoyance of having Keiko invade his personal space, realizing he was partially to blame given their history and she was technically his date, he smoothly navigated her to the seat next to him. He sighed with relief. "Now that's better,' he thought. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he couldn't decide which; he had an unobstructed view of the woman who had recently begun to plague his thoughts. 'Kami curse me,' he swore to himself. He had gone out with big mouth over there to get Sakura out of his system but, of course, as fate would have it she would show up at the bar as well.

Hours later, Sakura stumbled through her front door of her flat, her arm flung over the shoulders of an equally stumbling Ino.

"Pig," she slurred, "every time I go out with you I end up intoxicated. Have you realized that?"

Ino chuckled as she dumped her rose haired friend onto the futon. "Than you should thank your lucky stars, you have me as your friend, Forehead." She poked her in the forehead with her manicured index finger. "You would live an extremely boring life otherwise." The blonde slumped next to her, putting her feet up on Sakura's legs and putting her hands behind her head.

"Hey, hey!" Sakura protested pushing off Ino's feet. "What do I look like? Your personal pillow?"

Ino didn't respond with her usual smartass comeback instead her eyes had lost the glassiness and were fixated on the dinette set. Sakura turned her head to see what she was looking at. The wilting tulips that Sasuke had given her were still there.

"Oh, I know they are dying," began Sakura misinterpreting Ino's stare, "but before you start lecturing me on the proper care of flowers, they have been there for…"

"A week." Ino finished her sentence for her.

"Yea. How did you…oh right," comprehension dawning on Sakura. There was only one place in Konoha that Sasuke could have gotten the flowers. Of course there was the slim chance that Ino may not have been working that day. Though lately, Ino was the one in charge of the flower shop.

"Ok, Sakura, spill it." Ino sat up straight her buzz wearing off in preparation for the serious girl talk ahead. "What is going on? You show up to Kakashi's welcome home party with Sasuke," she counted the events with her fingers, "then the two of you disappeared to the garden, then he shows up to buy tulips that turn out to be for you." Throwing her hands up to emphasize her final statement. "But tonight you couldn't keep your eyes off Kakashi and you were pretty damn displeased that he was at the bar with a woman." Her eyebrows rose and shrugged in a 'what the fuck' meaning.

Sakura let out a long breath and began to tell Ino all that had transpired from the moment that they found a wounded Kakashi, about Sasuke revelation of his love for her, what had caused him to buy the white tulips and finally of her new and unexpected feelings for her ex-sensei.

The information was oblivious big since it was one of the rare moments when the blonde was left speechless. "Wow." Ino digested it all and now composing herself, "And it took you this freaking long to tell me! Here I was thinking that without me you would be some dull nerd cooped up in her medical lab" She mocked being deeply hurt. "I have to refashion my image of you now, Forehead. Geek to vixen."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Leave it up to Ino to lighten the terrible weight of her current situation. "Seriously though, I need some trustworthy advice right about now."

Ino placed her finger on her chin and pondered carefully her words. Though she joked around a lot this was important. "Sakura," she used her friend's name instead of the endearing nickname, a sign that she meant her following words. "The only thing I can tell you is to go with what you heart is telling you." She put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Who makes you happy?"

Sakura nodded. She knew the answer to that question. Somehow, she had always known it.

The bespectacled young man walked down the dark and damp corridor, carrying a silver tray with a vial and a large syringe. He wasn't looking forward to administering the meds since the patient wasn't the most compliant. Lord Orochimaru is not an amicable master when he was healthy; when his body was giving out he was hell.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" came the silky voice as Kabuto opened the door to the darken room.

"It's time for you medicine, my lord," he answered calmly. Ignoring the 'umph' he continued, "There is also news about Sasuke-kun."

The snake wielding sannin perked up at the sound of the Uchiha's name. "Tell me"

Filling the syringe with the liquid in the vial Kabuto retold what the Sound spy had gathered. "Konoha sent him, along with others, after Itachi and Kisame."

"That is not good news." Orochimaru reverted to his grumpy manner. "If he succeeds in killing Itachi, he'll never come back seeking power."

"There is something else, my lord." Kabuto smiled. "It seems our little Sasuke-kun has developed feelings for the lovely Sakura-chan."

Again Orochimaru attention was stirred. "Now that is something to our advantage."

Both men grinned.

AN: FYI: Sapporo is a brand of Japanese beer. Kami is the Japanese word for the spirits within objects in the Shinto faith. Although the word is sometimes translated as "god" or "deity,"

Thanks for reading. Please review:D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Summer Heat

Sakura woke up determined to get some answers out of Kakashi. She got out of bed despite the small hangover, took two aspirins and got into the shower. First she had to address his avoidance of her. She missed him. They had become close during the trip back to Konoha after finding him on the verge of death. They had a bond now. As a medical ninja, she had the gift to save lives and that always creates a connection between medic and patient. Of course, Kakashi was more than just another shinobi she has treated. He had been her sensei; he was her teammate. No, not just a teammate, he was her nakama. No, not just her nakama, he was something more. All these realizations of how she felt about him made the fact that there was something amiss between that much worse.

She pulled on her black shorts and red sleeveless shirt rather forcefully thanks to the confusion and anger bubbling inside of her. Walking over to her dresser she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"He had been looking at me from across the bar. Our eyes met and I felt the electricity in his gaze," she said to her mirror image. She face softened for a moment until she remembered he hadn't been at the Leaf Bar unaccompanied. She picked up a comb and brushed the knots out of her hair angrily. That woman was with him. What had Tenten said her name was? Oh yea, Keiko. "What a dreadful name. Never liked it."

She gave up on her hair. It seemed her hair was in the same mood she was in, a bad one. She decided to just put it up in a ponytail. It was hot outside anyways since it was midsummer. She knew she had quite a search ahead of her too. Kakashi was not an easy man to track. Sakura had learned that the hard way when she was young and Team 7 decided to trail their sensei to get a peek of him without his mask.

Sakura came out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked down the hall and knocked on Kakashi's door. She doubted he was home but she would try just in case. Her hand went up but stopped in mid air. One case for him being home at this late in the morning crept into her mind. What if he was there with her? What if he had come home with Keiko and she never left? Sakura's mind whirled with questions. Did she really want to see that? She knew it would be uncomfortable for her but would it be for him? No, if he didn't feel the same way for her as she did for him.

Her hand still inches from the door, she made up her mind. At the very least she would let him she needed to talk to him and she would have interrupted…errr…. anything that might be going on.

She knocked, harder than she normally would have. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing again. She put her ear up against the wood. No, sounds nor signs of chakra. Sakura's mouth turned up in pleased smile.

"Where are you, Kakashi?" she murmured as she stepped onto the sizzling sidewalk. She looked up at the rooftops for some hint of his whereabouts. 'At least you know he isn't shacked up with that woman.' Inner Sakura added.

An hour later Sakura was tired, hot, and nowhere closer to finding Kakashi. She had gone to his usual haunts, the park where he liked to read, the bookstore, and the cenotaph. She had even gone to unusual places. Ayame, from Ichiraku Ramen, got very excited at the mention of Kakashi's name and then disappointed when she told Sakura he hadn't been there. Though she hadn't had much hope of finding Kakashi at the ramen restaurant. Kakashi didn't eat out unless someone else was paying. Yamato usually filled the role of wallet.

After going up and down the Hokage Mountain she had decided to make one more round of his most frequented places. She leaned on the window of the bookstore, pressing her warm and flushed cheek on the cool glass, and closing her eyes to the coldness seep in.

Where the hell was he? She knew he wasn't on a mission since he was just okayed to start training. No way would Lady Tsunade send him on a mission no matter how easy or safe it may be.

"Sakura, is Kakashi rubbing off on you?" came a female's voice making Sakura jump.

"Kakashihasn'tbeenrubbingmeanywhere!!" She blurted out. Eyes open and standing alert she looked at probably the oddest pair she had ever seen. A very pregnant Kurenai stood smiling at her. Next to the ruby-eyed woman stood Gai holding a large boulder.

Kurenai gave her a sideways look. "I didn't say he had rubbed you. I said was he rubbing _off on_ you." She pointed to the window.

Sakura noticed for the first time the display in the window. The whole Icha-Icha series was spread out on a table with a huge banner over it proclaiming that the author would be in the store signing books for fans Friday at 8pm. A life size cut out poster of Jiraiya giving a toothy smile was placed next to the table.

Sakura groaned in embarrassment. "Oh I hadn't noticed that, my mind was thinking of…" She decided not to finish that sentence since Kurenai was still looking at her questioning thanks to that stupid blurt out. She thought the best course of action now was to change the subject away from her and quickly.

"Gai-sensei," she pointed at the 50 pound (at least that the weight she estimated) rock in his hands, "why are you carrying such a large rock?"

"I'm so glad you asked." He beamed while Kurenai rolled her eyes in an obvious 'why did you ask" gesture. "This is my new weight training tool. You see Kurenai-san here has nature's own weight training." He motioned to her swollen belly. "So as I've been left in charge of looking after her, I thought I would join her in the same type of training."

"O..K." Sakura was use to Gai's and Lee's strange training regimes but this was a totally new level of weirdness. Sensing that another topic change was in order. "Left in charge? Where is Asuma?"

"He left on a 2 day mission. He is delivering documents to the Fire Temple. He agreed to go only after Tsunade assured and reassured him that the baby wouldn't be born for another month." Kurenai informed.

"And he asked me to look after Kurenai while his away," added Gai.

"Anyways, we have gone completely off the first question asked." The ruby eyes looked straight at the jade eyes. "What were you doing with you face plastered to window displaying the Icha Icha books?"

"Well, its so hot….and…errr…the glass was cool…so…I just." Sakura stuttered trying to not divulge her real objective. She felt like her feelings was written all over her face. But then she realized that she was speaking to two of Kakashi's closest friends. Surely, they would know where he is. "I was looking for Kakashi." She blurted out the words for the second time.

Kurenai's red eyes sparkled knowingly. Sakura didn't like that look. It meant that the older kunoichi was getting very close to the reason why she was searching for her ex-sensei.

"He is probably training in the mountains on the outskirts of Konoha's western boundary. He likes to climb the cliffs. Great for strength, stamina, chakra control…." Gai stated matter of factly.

The two women stared at him inquisitively.

"What? He is my number one rival. I had to know what his training was like so I could one day beat him."

"So in other words, you were spying on him." Kurenai said hands on her hips trying not to laugh.

"No, it was information gathering. Completely different." Gai ardently denied.

"Information gathering and spying are the same thing. They are synonyms." Kurenai retorted.

Having the information she needed, Sakura ran off heading towards the western end of Konoha. "Thanks for the help," she yelled over her shoulder but the two jounin were too busy arguing the difference or similarity between spying and gathering information.

The burning sun beat down causing beads of sweat to roll down the Copy Ninja's masked face as he reached up to grab the edge of the cliff. Breathing heavily he thought to himself, "I must really be getting old. This had never been this hard."

In fact the added difficulty to his training method had nothing to do with his age or even his injured leg. Climbing the side of a steep mountain isn't easy for any man who can't get a beautiful woman out of his mind. Kakashi had hoped that training would help. Usually he would be able to focus only on the task at hand. However, he kept seeing Sakura (or parts of her anatomy) in the rock formations or the shapes of the clouds. He had even lost his balance a few times when he got a glimpse of a particularity (in his opinion) sexy looking cloud or stone.

He missed her and not in an ex-student, ex-team mate, close friend way. Believing that his feelings for the Cherry Blossom was only because she had brought him back from near death and distance would be the cure for it. He couldn't have been more mistaken. Every moment of the day and night were consumed with thoughts of her. The sweet scent of vanilla, the soft pale skin, the lush pink locks, the bright jade eyes, the longs legs, the soft curves of her hips and….

"Kakashi-sensei."

The hand that had been reaching up slipped, he lost his footing and began to fall. Just as he thought that his hallucinating had gone to the next level (visual to audio) and he was plummeting to his death because of his insane infatuation, a petite but strong hand grabbed him by the wrist.

The sun is directly behind his savior but he can make out a pair of black boots on a shapely legs. He steps on to the solid ground of the top of the mountain and dusting himself off.

"Thank You, Sakura."

"You should be more careful," said the pink haired woman standing before him.

Straightening up, placing his hands in his pockets, he looks into her eyes. The concern he sees there touches him deeply. He was swept with an overwhelming impulse to take her into his arms and never let her go.

"I guess this old body of mine can't do what it once did." He gave a small chuckle.

"You aren't old," Sakura crossed her arms, a gesture Kakashi was very familiar with, although it was using Naruto at the receiving end of it. She was about to lecture him. ""You have just recovered from some serious injuries. You need to take it easy and let you body get back to its top form."

"You are probably right." His exposed eye crinkled in a smile.  
She gave him an exasperated sigh. "Of course, I'm right, Sensei."

Kakashi's eye crinkled disappeared to be replaced with a frown. "What's up with the renewed use of sensei?"

"I just thought," she looked down and started playing with the dirt with her foot, "that we were back to a more formal relationship since I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"Ah, yes, well," he too became slightly uncomfortable and rubbed his hand through his hair. He couldn't very well tell her the truth of the matter. "Would you believe I got lost on the path of life," he said with another eye crease.

"Not for a second."

They both laughed. It was an unspoken understanding. Kakashi would no longer avoid her and Sakura wouldn't press him for answers. Both treasured the friendship that had arisen, even if that was all that there could be between them.

"It's probably best," she began turning serious again, "that you get a training partner…"

"Ummm," he interrupted, "You see I usually do my training on my own." He didn't training others but when it came his own personal training he liked to be alone for that. It was as if someone took a shower with him. The idea of taking a shower with any of Gai or Yamato (since those two were the likely candidates for training partner) was not something he wanted to entertain. "I don't need a training partner."

Bright green eyes glared at him and the short-tempered kunoichi crossed her arms again. 'O oh. Not a promising sight,' he thought.

"Clearly, you can not train on your own yet." She pointed a finger over the cliff. "If it hadn't been for me, you would be splattered at the bottom." She re crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Since a medic would be ideal, I thought…." She paused a bit embarrassed to say the rest, "I would fit the job."

"That would be great!" The silvered haired jounin showed uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

She blushingly smiled not expecting such a happy reply. However she was completely unaware of the image that has suddenly popped into his mind's eye of him in a streaming shower and her stepping in naked. Had she know, the blush would be much redder, especially since her imagination had her intertwined in rather sweaty and sexy wrestling match with him.

"See you at the training grounds around 8am." Kakashi turned to go, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the image.

"Ok, 10am it is, then." Sakura replied knowing he would be late. She rubbed her forehead in the same attempt.

The morning was sunny without a cloud in the sky and hot. Sakura knew that as training got on its way there would be no escaping the midday sun. She sat under the shade of a large oak. Kakashi wouldn't be there for quite some time. She knew she was early but she hadn't been able to sleep in or take her time getting dressed. She was so excited she had a terrible case of butterflies in her stomach. It had been long while since she trained with Kakashi or as he put been trained by him. Not only was she nervous about sparring her ex-sensei but also now her feelings for him were not that of student and teacher.

Trying not to think about what she thinks will be unreturned feelings, she leaned back on the tree trunk, listening to the birds, and she closed her eyes and began to hum along with their song.

Kakashi stood in the shadows of the trees a few feet away from humming kunoichi. He couldn't help but smile as he admires her radiant beauty. Her pink hair was held away from her face by her ninja headband. She wore her usual boots and shorts (which Kakashi noticed how short they really were) but she wasn't wearing her red shirt. It seemed the heat had made her opt for a white tank top.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly spurn around, his shinobi instincts on alert. He relaxed as he sensed a familiar chakra and saw a flash of pink hair.

"I have to admit I didn't sense you right away, Kakashi." Sakura smiled. "I wasn't expecting for you to be on time."

"You caught me off guard too." He said with his signature eye crease. "I didn't expect you to notice me so soon. Then again you were always great at detecting things no one else did."

She blushed. Kami, why did she keep doing that around him? 'Way to be cool Sakura,' Inner Sakura said.

"So what type of training are we doing today?" she asked trying to distract attention from her rosy cheeks.

A wide grin spread across the older jounin's masked lips as he produced two bells from his pocket. They jingled as he held up to her eye level.

Sakura's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Those bring back memories." She frowned realizing something. "Wait, why are there two? Is there going to be someone else coming?" Disappointment shadowed her pretty features.

"No, it's just you and me." Kakashi tossed her one of the bells, which she caught one handed. "Though, you won't be the only one trying to obtain a bell."

Comprehension dawning, the younger jounin smirked mischievously. "I hope you realize that even if you have just recuperated I won't go easy on you." She tied the bell to one of the belt loops on her shorts

"Neither will I." He lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"Good. I'm not the little girl genin anymore." She pulled on her gloves.

"Trust me, I've noticed." He said almost huskily. He was unable to stop his eyes from skimming over her womanly figure.

Before she could react he was gone in a cloud of smoke. Stunned she remained rooted to the spot. Did Konoha's famous Copy Ninja, her ex-sensei, just check her out?

A slight pull and tinkle of a bell from her waist snapped her back to the moment. She jumped to the nearest tree branch just in time to prevent Kakashi from snatching the bell.

"You are underestimating this old man, Sakura. You have to keep your eyes on your target."

"I wouldn't have been distracted if you hadn't said what you did." She mumbled under her breath angrily.

Half an hour later, Sakura wasn't any nearer to getting Kakashi's bell. He had seen through all her attacks. Though he hadn't taken her bell either. Beside that first close call at the start of their training she had stayed alert and been able to avoid his traps and block his moves.

She placed the palm of her hand on the trunk of a large tree to rest and think of a new plan. She felt something odd with the trunk. It didn't feel like an ordinary tree, there was chakra running through it. Not letting it show what she had discovered she continued to lean on the tree.

Silver wire shoot out of the tree, wrapping itself around Sakura, pinning her to the trunk. Kakashi come out from the ground underneath the tree. He smiled at the trapped kuniochi and reached for the bell hanging from her shorts. The bell disappeared as the girl turned into a log. Shocked, Kakashi stepped away, searching the area for who he thought was his prey not his hunter.

He heard the rustle of leaves a moment too late. Two kunai knives came flying from a branch high in the tree, encircling him in wire, and ending their flight embedded in the ground. He fell on his back, rendered immobile.

Laughing triumphantly, Sakura jumped down from the branch where she had been hiding, landing softly. She walked slowly almost seductively (in Kakashi opinion). She placed a foot on either side of Kakashi, bending over him.

"I'll be taking this." She pulled the bell from his belt.

Before she could gloat, she felt her feet leave solid ground. She lay flat on her back and Kakashi was on her. Their faces close together, both panting. She would have blushed at their current position had she not been trying to figure out how it had happened.

As if he read her mind, he raised a hand which was held a kunai. "I didn't have time to dodge your attack but I was able to pull out my own kunai and cut the wire. Knowing you would have to reveal yourself in order to retrieve the bell, I just waited until you were close enough to make my move."

His kunai free hand glided down the side of her body to the bell. Her breaths became deeper, feeling his fingers brush against her skin.

He felt her chest heave and her heartbeat race against his own. In their tousle they had moved away from the shade of the tree. The vivid sunlight was hitting them in a way that made Sakura's white tank top pretty much see through. With her heavy breathing pushing her breast up against him and the virtual nonexistent top, it was taking every last bit of self-control he had not to react.

She didn't know what made her do it; maybe it was their bodies pressed together, his light touch that made her shiver, or his face being so close. She just knew that she wanted to see, to feel his unmasked face. Her hand went up practically on its own accord. She put a finger over the rim of the mask, touching the soft skin under it. She pulled it down letting to pool around his neck.

Jade eyes stared into mismatched ones. Neither saying a word as intense energy passed between them.

* * *

AN: I had a lot fun writing this chapter :D. I had my cousin proofread it for me so I think we edited all the mistakes. Thanks everyone for reading it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 One Night

The bell rang as it was pulled from the string. The small chime cut through the intensity between Kakashi and Sakura like a well-sharpened katana. The spell was broken, the moment gone.

Kakashi stood, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"It's a tie." Kakashi stated with an eye-creased smile. He opened his palm to show the bell he had just taken from her and pointed to the one she held in her hand.

"Huh?" She was still distracted from the brief moment they had just shared. "Yes, a tie" She tried to smile back but it came out rather pathetic. "Do you mind if I keep this?" She held up the bell. "For old times sake."

"Sure."

"Thanks." She place the silver bell in her pocket without noticing he did the same with his.

"It's getting late, we should call it night," he said, looking up at the sky tinted reddish orange by the setting sun. It seemed to be mocking him. A flash of passion had sparked between him and Sakura but it had gone out in less than a minute. Much like the sky as the sun sinks into the horizon; a burst a fire colored rays before it goes black.

"Oh right." She replied following his gaze towards the western sky. "Well good evening then." She turned and began walking away her head hung down and she shoulders slumped.

"Sakura! Wait!" He sprinted over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He knew he probably should have let her go but he hated seeing her leave looking so gloomy. Though he might have tried to pass it off as being a good friend and cheer her up, he wanted to be with her even for a bit longer.

She looked up at him curiously. He still had his lower face and his sharingan uncovered. His face was so attractive. The scar that ran through his scarlet eye just added to his ruggedly handsomeness. She knew the side effects of over using the sharingan though. He was especially vulnerable since he couldn't deactivate it.

Soft green chakra glowed around Sakura hand as she reached up and placed it on Kakashi's sharingan. It flowed gently cooling the optical nerves and relaxing the muscles that had been stressed from the extreme amount strain put on them.

He leaned his head into her hand. "That feels good." His voice was a low rumble of pleasure. She lowered his headband over the eye letting it rest. "Thank you."

"Were you going to say something before?" She asked curious as to why he had stopped her from leaving.

"Yes, I was." Coming back to himself from the high of her healing chakra had given him. "Would you like to go to dinner? My treat?"

"Ummm…" Sakura blinked in surprise. Kakashi asking her to dinner and offering to pay that was unusual. He usually made some excuse to leave when she and Naruto brought up the notion of getting something to eat since Kakashi would have likely be the one paying the bill.

"I'm sure you have plans with your friends so forget I asked." He felt stupid for asking. She was young and had lots friends of course she had plans.

"No, No. I don't have other plans," she said quickly getting over her surprise. "I would love to go dinner."

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and she laced hers in his.

The restaurant was small but cozy. Sakura wasn't surprised she had never seen much less enter the place. From the outside it didn't look like much. The front door was very easy to miss and there were only semi-faded letters on the door proclaiming the establishment as a restaurant. There were only about ten tables scattered around. The scent of food wafted pleasantly from the kitchen. It reminded her of good home cooking something like you would eat at your grandmother's house.

A large balding elderly man with a jovial face came bouncing up to them, his hands outstretched in welcome. "Kakashi, my boy!" To Sakura's surprise the man bear hugged Kakashi. "It's been a while since you have come. Yuuna will be so happy to see you."

"I hope she isn't too upset with me for staying away so long." Kakashi said embracing the man back as a son would his father.

The man gave a hearty laugh that seemed to come from deep in his belly. "Of course not. But you know she is going to want to feed you the whole contains of our pantry." He turning to Sakura and he beamed. "Hello there, pretty lady." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Tarou the owner for this humble eatery but your presence has brought new life into it." He smiled brightly and Sakura instantly liked him.

"Thank you. I am Sakura." She replied.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." He ushered them to a nearby table.

Tarou smacked Kakashi on the back good-naturedly. "It's about time you got yourself a girl."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say that Sakura wasn't his girl but Tarou was off calling to his wife. "Yuuna look who is here!"

A copious figured woman with flaming red hair came out from what Sakura figured to be the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on her apron when she caught sight of the silver haired jounin. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug him too. She shook her finger at him motherly. "Just look at you. You are practically skin and bones."

As the woman fussed over him, Sakura couldn't help but think it an exaggeration to call him skin and bones. Kakashi wasn't a big man. He was slender but muscular. He had a very nice physique in Sakura's opinion. Again she tried to get rid of the picture forming in her mind of his body.

"This is Sakura." Kakashi motioned to the pink haired woman. "She was my student and is my friend." He emphasized the words student and friend but the words were lost on the older couple.

Yuuna clapped her hands, noticing the young woman for the first time. "Hello, love. It's such a pleasure to finally meet Kakashi's girlfriend." She shook Sakura's hand and turned her head to face Kakashi. "She is lovely, Kakashi."

For the second time since they had entered the family restaurant, the Copy Ninja opened to his mouth to correct them on their misassumption but to no avail. To Tarou and Yuuna, Kakashi and Sakura were lovers.

They placed their orders. Actually, Kakashi ordered for Sakura saying that she had to try this certain dish. She didn't mind since she had never been to the restaurant and she trusted his taste. The husband and wife team bustled to the kitchen to prepare the meal whispering about how cute the young pair looked together.

Sakura giggled and blushed at her being mistaken as Kakashi's girlfriend. She noticed that Kakashi's cheeks were also a bit rosy.

"I'm sorry about that." Kakashi apologized. "They can get a bit excited sometimes."

"It's ok." Sakura laughed. "They are very sweet. I like them a lot."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad."

The meal was delicious and the conversation was also wonderful. Kakashi found himself laughing and talking more with Sakura than he had with anyone else. Kakashi had never really dated (though this wasn't a date he reminded himself). He had been with women before but only colleagues whom talk was kept to work or casual topics or random women he would sleep with on away missions, there wasn't much chat involved with those interactions.

As they ate the meal and talked the restaurant had filled up with customers. It was apparently not as hidden as Sakura had first thought. She hadn't really notice the tables around them being taken up with diners at first because she was captivated by the charming man in front of her. She hung on his every word. He was witty and had great stories to tell. Unlike most men she had dated, he listened to her talk and was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Oh no." Kakashi murmured burying his face in his hands.

"What?" Sakura asked. She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Awwww!" An all too familiar female voice shouted. "Lookie, boys. If it isn't the adorable couple, the Scarecrow and the Cherry Blossom."

Sakura turned in her chair to see Anko along with Kotetsu and Izumo walking straight towards them.

"Hi, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan." Izumo greeted them. He suddenly looked at the seated pair taking in the scene. "You two aren't on a…"

"No!" Kakashi stated forcibly.

Anko raised an eyebrow, not believing Kakashi. That no was said too strongly to be true. Maybe neither of them knew it but they were on date. Plus she had seen how the two acted around each other when they were alone and it wasn't how ex-sensei and ex-student or even friends interacted. There was definitely something more, something deeper going on.

Izumo grinned. "In that case, we'll join you." He pulled up a chair next to Sakura and sat, putting his arm on the back of her chair. The Copy Ninja's exposed eye narrowed at the sight but he remained silent. "You know," Izumo went on, "it's Kotetsu birthday."

Kotetsu grinned a bit embarrassed at the attention shifting to him. "Just another year older. No big deal really."

"Birthdays are a big deal. It's the day one is born what is more important than that," commented Sakura. "Happy birthday, Kotetsu-san."

"That's is what I have been trying to tell this knucklehead all day." Anko pulled up a chair, Kotetsu taking a seat next to her. "Thank you, Sakura-chan," shrugging in surrender, "I guess a bit of celebrating wouldn't be all that bad."

"Great!" exclaimed his best friend. "Sake, please."

Kakashi was about to protest to the drinking but was stopped by a small hand on his forearm. He looked at the jade eyes of the owner of the hand.

"It's just a drink or two in honor of our fellow shinobi," she whispered.

He nodded his agreement. Sakura had a point. Birthdays were important especially to shinobi who were confronted with death all the time. He would know that better than anyone given all the lives he had watched be cut short. Birthdays were a celebration of birth and life.

A few hours and countless bottles of sake later, Kotetsu's birthday was in full swing. The group was rolling with laughter at a funny and if he wasn't drunk somewhat embarrassing story of the birthday boy.

"It was a very cute bum by the way," hiccupped the raven-haired kunoichi, tapping him on the nose. He smirked and whispered something in her ear. "Oh really now." She laughed and the pair was soon engrossed in a private conversation.

With his two companions oblivious to anything or anyone besides each other, Izumo turned his attention to the pretty young medic at his side.

"Sakura," he said.

"Yes?" Smiling more brightly than usual thanks to the effects of the alcohol.

"We have never really spoken much, other than your first Chuunin exams and random times in the hospital. I think it's rather a shame that I have missed on getting to know such a remarkable and may I add beautiful woman." He leaned closer and his hand moved from the back of her chair to her shoulders.

"Oh!" She was surprised by the flirtation. She had never seen the jounin in that way. Now that she really looked at him as a woman and not a fellow shinobi or medic, he was handsome. She stole a quick glance at Kakashi. He had pulled out his orange covered book and was reading. Just because they had shared some moments that might be seen as romantic didn't mean he felt the same way for as she did for him. He didn't seem to mind another guy hitting on her so why not indulge in some innocent flirting with no strings attached.

Sasuke had been the last man to be romantically interested in her but anything with him was loaded with complications and emotions. Izumo, on the other hand, was drama free.

She smiled coquettish. "I'm not sure why we have not gotten to know each on a more personal level." Letting the alcohol erase any shyness, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "A man of diverse talents like you is worth getting to know."

His mouth dropped open as her innuendo made its impact. His astonishment was quickly replaced with excitement. It seemed he was already visualizing what talents he would show her.

However, Izumo's many talents would remain a mystery to the sake-induced uninhibited woman, much to his chagrin. At that moment a gloved hand wrapped around Sakura's wrist.

"Time to go." Kakashi voice was even but definite. He pulled Sakura to her feet and out the restaurant.

"That was sudden." Izumo frowned at seeing his potential date for the rest of the night being dragged away.

Anko looked away from her assured date to look at the vanishing pair. "Not so sudden." She laughed at the two befuddled faces staring back at her. "Men, they never get it."

"Ok, Kakashi, what was the big idea?" Sakura demanded, finally succeeding in halting the silver haired man's gallop.

He had towed her at such a speed that they were already standing in the hall outside her apartment. She rested her hand on the wall of the building catching her breath while he stood holding out her key. 'How did he get that?' She thought

"What do you mean?" he said unperturbedly.

"Oh I don't know. Let's see." She threw her arms up in irritation. "I was having a nice chat with Izumo and you come sweeping in and yanking me away."

"Sakura, I'm not sure if you noticed but Izumo was making advances towards you," he stated as if explaining the situation to a child.

She rolled her eyes. "No shit. I was coming on to him too."

Kakashi become very serious and lowered his mask to reveal his whole face. "I know, which made it evident that it was time to get you out of there."

"And why is that?" She was fuming now. Who was he to interfere in her love life? She snatched the key from his hand. And on that note, who was he to pick pocket her house key?

"You don't think Sasuke would mind his girlfriend flirting with another man?" He spoke the word girlfriend just above a whisper.

Sakura froze, her hand still on the knob of the door she had just opened. "Girlfriend?" Her anger faded away as she turned and faced one sad black eye. Her voice, too, came out soft and low. "I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend."

"You aren't? But I thought…."

"Sasuke has told me that he has feelings for me but I don't share those feelings," her voice faltered, her eyes were glued to the floor.

"I see." Things were starting to make sense now. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura kissing, then finding her crying and later Sasuke leaving flowers on her doorstep.

She could feel the anger rising again. 'I see' that was all he had to say to her. Did she have to spell it out for him? Maybe she had been right back at the restaurant. He didn't see her the way he say Keiko.

"Thank you but who I decide to give me attention to is none of your business." She stated harshly and walked deliberately in her flat. She was about to slam the door on the Copy ninja and his indifference when she felt the door resist. A strong hand had taken her by the waist and spun her around.

Kakashi's face was full of passion. "I'm making it my business since I want all your attention."

She didn't have time to think or speak. He kissed her like no one had ever kissed her before. His lips were soft and gentle but full of desire. She responded instinctively. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands in his silver hair pulling him deeper into their kiss.

He tighten his grip on her waist, directed her backwards further into the apartment, closing the door with his foot.

Sakura couldn't believe this was really happening. Here she was in her apartment kissing her former sensei, teammate, friend, the famous Copy Ninja. Her rational side kept trying to reason it all out. She wanted him more than she had imagined but this would be her first time. Kakashi Hatake was not the settling down type. Was this just a one-night stand for him? If so that is not what she wanted for her first time.

Her thoughts blurred and any objections flew out the window (be it helped by the liquor she had drunk early) as he moved his lips from hers down her neck to where it met her shoulders, removing the strap of her tank top to provide him unobtrusive access to her soft skin. The smell of vanilla and the heat emanating from her tight body was the most aphrodisiac he had ever felt.

His hands moved up under her top, reaching her perky breasts. Her nipples responded instantly to his gently fondling making her moan into his ear. He could feel himself hardening at the sound of her pleasure.

He growled as he licked his way further down to her breast. His hot and wet tongue licked and nippled the erect nipple. She tasted so sweet he wanted more. One hand held her tight by the waist for support while the other traced from the breast he had been caressing down her rib cage over her hips to her firm thighs moving inwards and under her shorts.

He touch was hunger but gentle. A warm electric sensation began to build in Sakura's stomach and slowing spread where his skin made contact with hers. She felt herself moisten. She spread her legs apart slightly to give him admittance.

"Oh…Kakashi." His name came out as a low rumble from the back of her throat. She began working at his jounin's vest, which slide off easily and then at his undershirt. Both pieces of clothing were left discarded in a heap on the floor.

He kept kissing her breast as he began moving his fingers in circles on her clitoris sending waves of bliss through her body.

She threw her head back and arched her back in satisfaction. The silky skin of her neck called to him and he shifted his lips' attention to delicately sucking and kissing it. She purred her delight at the regained kissing of her neck.

"Sakura, I…" He whispered but was interrupted by a loud pounding knock at front door.

Sakura's and Kakashi's snapped to attention staring at the door. Who ever that was had the worst timing in the world and she was going to make sure that would be remedied even if it meant the death of said person.

Kakashi sighed and he laid his forehead on her shoulder. Maybe this was sign he thought though he didn't believe in signs. "You should see who that is." He extracted his hand from inside her shorts and stepped back.

She lowered her tank top and walked grumbling murderously to the door. Opening with a great swoosh she about to yell at whoever was on the side but no sound came out when she saw the fifteen year old kunocihi with orange hair and rosy cheeks standing there out of breath and frightened.

"Moegi, what is it?" Sakura couldn't think of what could make the girl so scared to come knock on her door so late.

Kakashi was right behind Sakura his undershirt and mask back on and pulling his vest on in a moment at hearing the worried tone as she asked the question.

Moegi, taken aback at seeing the silver hair jounin in her role model's apartment, gaped up at him.

"Forget about me right now. What is wrong?" His voice now had an edge of urgency.

"The team sent after Itachi Uchiha is back." She gasped between breaths. She had visibly rushed over with the news. "And Sasuke-kun is injured. Onee-san, you must come. The Hokage and Shizune are healing Yamato-Taicho.

"Ok, let's go. Moegi, you lead the way." Sakura said with the authority of a seasoned medic.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. Both their faces were lined with anxiety.

"I'm going with you, too." Kakashi said.

The three sprinted off to the hospital.

Concern for their friends and guilt for what they had been doing overwhelmed the two jounins. Yes, Sakura had not accepted Sasuke's advances but she hadn't rejected them either. Kakashi sensed this fact as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Snake in the Leaves

Sakura swung the door to the hospital room open. She had tried to prepare herself for what lay behind it but the sight still made her gasp. Sasuke lay on the bed unconscious, pale, and bleeding. Ino was standing over him trying to summon up her chakra in an effort to heal the many slashes that littered his shoulder and back. There were tears running her cheeks and her shoulders were shaking.

Sakura suppressed her fears and walked over to Ino. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Ino," she voice was soft but steady.

Her friend looked up fresh tears welling up in her blue eyes. "There so many…" Ino sobbed hysterically, "They won't close."

"There must be some sort of venom preventing the cuts to heal," she stated this more to herself than to Ino, however she suddenly turned on her thinking of another blonde, her eyes wide as something dawned on her. "Where is Naruto?"

The question took Ino by surprise. "He is fine. Sasuke is in more need of your help." She blurted misunderstanding the motive of the other's question.

"I know!" She knew that Naruto wouldn't be hurt with his self-healing ability. "I need him to tell me what did this to Sasuke so I can heal him faster."

Moegi, who had followed Sakura to the room, had figured out why she was asking about Naruto and rushed out to find him. It turned out he had been standing outside the room; having run over once he heard Sakura was there.

"It was Kisame's Shark Skin sword." Naruto said swiftly hearing her reason for wanting to see him after Moegi had pulled him inside.

Sakura turned her head meeting his eyes for a moment before turning back to Sasuke limp form. She bent over, hands glowing green over his wounds. "I'm assuming the venom has to be water based then. This may take awhile since the human body is made up of mostly water."

Those were the last words she spoke. She couldn't waste time explaining what she was doing. Sasuke didn't have time. Naruto also realized this so he took the shaking and sobbing Ino by the shoulders and escorted her outside. Moegi stayed and assist Sakura by handing her whatever she needed and wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

Hours passed and the first rays of the sun rose over the horizon. Sakura's hands burned from all the chakra that had passed through them. She was exhausted. It was a good thing that she had finished healing Sasuke's injuries since she could tell she didn't have much chakra left. She took the towel from Moegi and wiped her face and hands.

"Stay with him while I tell the others he is current condition." The young girl also showed signs of the long night. "I'll get a medic to take over," she added with a weak smile.

She stepped into the hallway. Ino and Naruto looked up at her, lines of worry etched on their faces. "I was able to extract the poison and then heal his wounds." She tired to give them a reassuring smile but she was too tired to move the correct muscles.

"Thank Goodness!" Ino exclaimed.

"You two should go. Rest." Sakura told them in a low voice; fatigue not allowing her to raise it above a whisper.

"What about you?" Naruto walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders since she was starting to sway.

"I'm going to the nurse quarters. There are cots there. I don't want to be far from Sasuke at the moment." Naruto didn't seem convince. "Don't worry about me." Again she tired to smile.

"Fine. I let you have your way now since Sasuke needs you close. Come on, Ino, I walk you to your place."

"Oh, one more thing." She called after them and they turned. "As you pass the nurse's station, get someone to relieve Moegi she is dead on her feet."

Ino nodded, "You should look in the mirror."

As they turned the corner and were out of sight, Sakura took one step in the direction of the nurses' quarter but her legs wouldn't support her anymore, crumbling under her. Her eyes barely narrow slits, she didn't see the floor but she prepared herself to slam into it hard. Her body being just dead weight now. The hardness and coldness never came. Instead she felt herself fall onto something strong but soft and warm. Her eyes wouldn't open for her to see, they were doing the complete opposite. Unconsciousness overwhelmed her.

Kakashi had been walking down the hall to check on Sasuke when he saw Sakura step out of the room. He halted a few feet away, listening to her speaking to Ino and Naruto. He knew she was spent. He noticed her hands were raw from the extended use of chakra and her legs shook under her. Luckily, he had the speed and reflexes to catch her before she hit the ground.

He cradled her in his arms to the beds in the nurses' quarter. As he lay her down and was about to slid his arms from under her, she reached for him. Her hands through swore and weak held on to his vest with surprising strength. He smiled to himself, knowing he was trapped (not that he minded much). He lay next to her wrapping his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest and began to purr just like the night they had slept together on her futon.

He knew he should be stronger willed and leave. This was wrong; he would pay for it later. She had told him that she didn't love Sasuke but he knew Sasuke felt differently. Add that to the facts that she was his ex-student and being 14 years his junior.

Remembering kissing her a few hours ago sent waves of happiness through his body. It was a feeling he never thought he would experience. He absentmindedly stroked her back and laid his head on hers smelling her vanilla scent locks. Maybe all these obstacles could be over come. She did seem to feel the same way about him. It was in the way she kissed him back.

The sun was hugging the western horizon by the time Sakura awoke. She was still tired and her body, especially her hands ached. Her chakra still hadn't complete replenished itself. Despite the soreness she felt blissful as if the night before had been only a bad dream. When she finally opened her eyes she knew why she felt like that.

Kakashi was right beside her, snoring slightly, mask less and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She traced his lips with her finger before she lightly pressed her lips to them. She leaned back to pull away but was taken aback when he place his hand on the back of her head and pushed her back into a kiss. A much deeper one the second time around.

"That's the way to say good morning." He smiled warmly releasing her.

"I…thought…" She struggled to recompose herself, "you were still sleeping. Besides it isn't morning anymore."

He laughed at the effect his kiss had. "I guess your right. For future reference, that's how you should greet me."

"Is that so?" She gave a teasing grin. "I'll do just that next time a run into you in the Hokage's office."

"Um…" he looked nervous for a minute then turned serious, "maybe just in private for now. There are certain things that we should take care of first."

"Right." The playfulness drained from her face, her thoughts going to Sasuke. "How is Yamato?" she asked shunning from the Sasuke topic.

"He is fine. Thanks to Tsunade."

"That's wonderful. I'm relieved. Naruto is fine too. Though that isn't much of a surprise." Sadness filled her eyes so she lowered her gaze. It wasn't an easy thing to do; she loved looking at his handsome face.

He kissed her forehead and got up from the cot. "Go ahead and check on your patient. I'll see you later."

"You promise you won't start avoiding me again?" she asked afraid of spending any considerable length of time away him.

"I promise." He reassured her before raising his mask over his face and disappearing out the window.

"Hello Sakura-san." The blonde nurse with a pixie haircut greeted her. She was standing by Sasuke bed with his medical chart in hand.

"Hello. How is he?" Sakura walked over, reaching her hand for the chart.

"He is blood pressure is normal. His heart rate as slowed to an average range. But he hasn't regained consciousness."

"Mmm" she read over the chart carefully. "I see he has been given the routine of IV fluids. I would also like to run some blood test to see if there are any traces of the water-base toxin remaining in his system."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the evening was spent running tests on Sasuke. Sakura wasn't going to risk any of toxin stay in his blood stream. Water poisons were extremely dangerous. The tests didn't reveal any remnants but just to be safe he was given anti-venom through his IV.

Sakura stay with Sasuke the rest of the night. She read and reread his chart, checked his IV and bandages, took his temperature to check for infections. She finally tired herself out and sat dozing off in an armchair.

"Sakura" Sasuke's voice was raspy from not being used for two days.

"Sasuke!" she jumped up excited to see him awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit to be honest." He winced as he shifted positions "but I'm happy to see you." He smiled weakly.

"I'm happy to see you too." She smiled back.

"Does that mean you have forgiven me for being an ass before I left?" He placed his hand over hers.

She looked at their hands touching and felt a pang of guilt. She knew she should tell him that her affections for him were only platonic. How could she through? He had just woken up from almost dying. She would wait until he was recovered. Kakashi would understand.

"I have," She looked straight into his onyx eyes, "but I won't stand you speaking to me like that again." She said the last part firmly. She was older and stronger now. She refused to give him the power he used to hold over her.

As word got out that Sasuke was awake, there was soon a line of their friends and many of his admirers (whom were turned away) outside his hospital room.

It was on one visit where Naruto brought the gang of guys that Sakura took the chance to escape to her flat to shower and rest. It had been more than 48 hours since had been home or near a shower. She had to be looking like some sort of disgusting zombie.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom wearing sweat pants and a tank top; towel drying her pink hair.

"Hello." The deep male voice made her jump.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed as she noticed the copy ninja setting on the open futon. "Don't do that. My heart almost stopped."

"Sorry." His voice was flat. He hadn't taken his mask off like he usually did when he was around her. "I waited for you last night."

"Oh right. I'm sorry." She sat on the futon stayed about a foot away from Kakashi. "I was in the hospital. Sasuke woke up."

"Ah I see." He knew what she wasn't saying. "You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question.

She traced the pattern of her duvet with her finger, she shaking her head in reply.

"Sakura," he stopped her tracing by taking the hand in his and with his other placing it under her chin lifting her face their eyes locking. "Are you sure you want to be with me?" She opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger on her lips. "Wait, let me finish before you answer. There are complications when it comes to you and me."

"There isn't any rule against it." Sakura protested ignoring his finger. "You are no longer my sensei and I'm over age."

"True but that wasn't what I was referring to," His face was solemn.

She remained quiet for a moment. She didn't want to here the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Is it Keiko?" she whispered.

He laughed at the absurdity that Keiko could possibility hold a candle to the most beautiful cherry blossom. "Absolutely not." He took her face in both his hands, looking into those bright jade eyes. "I'm not sure how to let know my feelings for you. It is something I have never felt before." He kissed her with all the emotions he felt for her.

If Sakura had been questioning how Kakashi felt about her, she now sure of his feelings. She felt same for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back with equal amount of emotions.

Kakashi pulled away, his mind focusing on the subject of their conversation, which was not an easy thing to do. Any other man would have given in to the urge in his body to forget the rest of the world and make love to the lovely woman in front of him. But this woman deserved to know what lay in store if they continued.

"Sakura," his voice was husky and low dripping with desire as he said her name. Even her name had an effect on him. He shook his head trying to dispel the cloudiness of want. "Even though there isn't any law against us people will still disapprove. I'm much older than you and given I was you sensei they may say I'm taking advantage of any power I may hold over you because of it."

"I don't care what anyone besides you thinks of us." Her eyes shone bright with conviction.

"Really? What about Tsunade, Naruto," he paused before saying the last name. "…Sasuke?"

Doubt darken her eyes but on for a second. It did worry her a little that the people she loved would object to her relationship with Kakashi. She hated to hurt Sasuke. Hadn't Ino said to follow her heart? At least she knew one friend approved of her choice. "I won't say it wouldn't saddened me but I can't reject what my heart wants. Kakashi, I…" a knot from in her stomach. Should she say what was in her heart? Was it too soon? He needed to know. "I love you."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. This was not what he expected her to say. He opened his mouth to response when the phone rang.

'I must be cursed with the worst timing in the universe,' she thought to herself. "What?" she hissed into the receiver. "Tsunade-sama? Oh ok I'll be right over." She hung up the phone. "It was the Hokage. She says its Sasuke. He won't let any of the other medics to take care of him so she wants me to go to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded. His expression was serious again.

"I promise to tell him once he has recovered."

"Don't worry Sakura." He was gone in another puff of smoke.

"Kami! I hate when he does that." Sakura complained.

It was a week for Sasuke to be released from the hospital. In a way it was a release for Sakura too since she had become his private caretaker. He threw a fit if anyone tried to do anything for him. Unfortunately, for Sakura the feeling of freedom was short lived. Tsunade assigned her as his stay at home nurse. She really wouldn't have minded if she could have escaped once in awhile. She never had a chance to see Kakashi. That was driving her crazy.

Another week passed of being trapped in the Uchiha estate. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were regular visitors. Their other friends came around every so often. The only person Sakura wanted to see never came by.

Kakashi had given up on trying to sleep. Every time he tried in the last two weeks, he would just end up tossing and turning. He walked into the Leaf Bar; maybe a drink or a dozen would help. Jiraya was sitting at the bar with a large bottle of sake.

"Hey Jiraya." Kakashi sat one the stool next to the sannin.

"Hi. This is unexpected." Jiraya turned to face the copy nin. "I only thought you came here when someone dragged you."

"Well, tonight is a special case."

"Women problems, eh?" The toad sage poured him a good size cup of sake. "Welcome to the club. Tsunade accused me of flirting with one of the new kunoichi working in the Hokage building. How ridiculous is that?"

"Not very." He took a swig of the sake.

"What's your problem with the fairer sex?" he solicited ignoring Kakashi's comment.

Not sure if Jiraya was the right person to discuss romantic relationships with but he wouldn't judge so what the hell. "I'm in love with one of my ex-students."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me it is Sakura."

"Of course it is Sakura. Who else?" Kakashi was irked.

"You never know. Just making sure." The older man put up his hands in surrender. "So what's the problem?"

"Let me just list them shall I?" He raised one finger. "I'm 14 years older than her." He raised another finger. "She was my student once." Another finger. "Sasuke."

"Ok first reason." Jiraya raised his finger imitating Kakashi. "She is over age and the difference in age means nothing when it comes to love. Second, keyword WAS your student. Now the third, did she tell you she is with Sasuke?"

"Actually no. Just the opposite." He took another swig of sake. "She said she loved me."

Jiraya spit out the sake he had just drank. "Man! What is the problem then? If I was you age and a beautiful woman like Sakura said that to me, I wouldn't be here. I would be…" he broke off. The look Kakashi was giving him definitely said he shouldn't finish that sentence. "Anyways, I know she is nursing him back to health but that is only because he won't let anyone else come near him. Tsunade has ordered her to be his personal medic."

"Speaking of the Hokage. You don't think she will have a problem with her protégé and me?"

"Please," he waved his hand dismissing the notion. "She'll be over the moon."

Kakashi's stepped out of the bar after having a few more drinks with Jiraya, his mood much lighter. He was still somewhat concerned over how people would react. Being assured the Hokage would not only not mind but be happy and knowing the reason why Sakura seemed attached to Sasuke bedside, he made feel at ease.

"Ok, no more of this." Naruto's booming voice come from the front door of the Uchiha mansion. He walked into the dining room while Sakura was serving lunch. Hinata by his side. "That looks good." He sidetracked once he caught of the tasty spread Sakura had made.

"What is to be no more, Idiot?" Sasuke rolled his eyes by his friend lack of concentration when food was around.

"Oh right," remembering the purpose of his visit. "No more of staying inside this house. We are going out. Actually Ino has planned a party and she isn't taking a no from anyone." Naruto leaned in closer as if Ino might pounce on him at anytime. "Trust me, dude, do what the girl wants. She is scary when she doesn't get her way." He shuddered.

"Did she invite Kakashi?" Sakura blurted out before she could remind herself whom she was in front of. Sasuke gave her a severe look.

"Yes, she did." Hinata spoke having helped with the list of invitees. It was really a pointless thing to do since all shinobi and half the town were invited.

"I'm sure he is going. I saw Ino corner him earlier. She seemed pretty intend on him going. He would be suicidal if he didn't. She also made perfectly clear to me that I had to make you come too Sakura, no matter what. So if you care at all about my safety, please be there." Naruto put his hands together begging her.

"I'll be there." She promised. Instance relief spread through Naruto.

"Me too." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand. "I can't live without my nurse. So where she goes I go."

She laughed nervously. "What baby you are. You don't need me anymore. Your wounds are healed."

The bar was packed. Ino had gone all out. Ino was in her element. She was the perfect hostess. Wearing a flowing red cocktail dress, she looked like a butterfly fluttering from group to group.

Sakura walked in with Sasuke's arm draped around her shoulders. He said he felt dizzy and needed help walking. She wasn't paying his excuse. She had come to the conclusion that tonight she would tell him. He was fine now. He didn't need her to take care of him and he was strong enough to handle it.

She scanned the crowd for the silver haired jounin that was the main character in her dreams. She spotted him easily. He was off to a corner, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest, his one exposed eye looking directly at her. She smiled at him but he didn't return it. She figured he wasn't happy about her companion's closeness.

"I'll be right back." She tried to get out from under Sasuke's arm but he tighten his grip.

"Naruto is waving at us to join him." He pointed in the opposite direction she wanted to go.

'Mental note: Knock out Naruto ASAP.' She noted to herself.

She tried repeatedly for the following hours to get away from Sasuke but he was sticking to her (rather keeping her stuck to him) like white on rice. Finally able to make eye contact with Ino who was talking Anko and convey, 'Help me'

Both women took the hint. It didn't surprise Sakura. Anko had known the situation even before Sakura did. So it didn't take much for her to assume what they had been talking about either.

"Sasuke, you don't mind me bothering my friend here?" Ino took Sakura by the arm and pulled her away, battering her eyelashes. "Of course you don't." She added with giving him time to refuse.

Anko came up on his other side. "Uchiha!" She put her arm around him and turned him around with ease considering her petite size. "Good to see ya." She began discussing the use of shuriken vs. kunai with him.

Sakura admired their tag team strategy and flawless execution. "Thank You."

Ino was already navigating through the crowd towards Kakashi. "No problem. I had been dying to do that all night. I really thought that in a party swarming with people you would be able to get away. He really has been keeping under house arrest in that fortress of his."

"So all this," Sakura made a circle in the air with her hand symbolizing the party, "was all you idea of an escape plan?"

The dazzling blonde grinned triumphantly. "Not just an escape but a reunion." She pushed Sakura into Kakashi and dashed away giggling.

"Watch it there." Kakashi caught the pink haired kunoichi before she collided with him. The unmistakable scent of vanilla wafted in the air. He inhaled it hungrily. That intoxicating smell would be his undoing. He pulled her close.

"I've missed you." She muffled into his chest wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I thought you might have forgotten all about me. Spending 24 hours a day with Sasuke." Seeing Sasuke and her come in looking like a couple after she had spent a week alone with him in that mansion, his jealously had taken the better of him. He was usually so controlled. This feeling of raw emotions were so unbalancing.

"Don't. It wasn't like I wanted to be there."

"You did love him. What am I suppose to think?"

"That was in the past. I'm a different person." Why was that so hard for him and Sasuke to comprehend? She was 12 when she had loved Sasuke. She was 19 and in love with Kakashi.

Kakashi abruptly let go and moved back.

"Sakura there you are." It was Sasuke. She had to give credit to get away from Anko so quickly. "Hello, Kakashi."

"Hello, Sasuke."

The greetings seemed pleasant but where short and strained.

"May I have word with you in private?" Sasuke asked Sakura placing his arm around her once again.

"Yes. I also wanted to talked to you." She gave meaningful glance at Kakashi but his favorite Icha Icha book was out. 'Men!' she thought angrily.

Safely outside with no risk of someone taking Sakura away Sasuke let go of his tight hold on her and gently took her hand guiding her to the perfect spot for their conversation.

They reach the top of the Hokage mountain. The night was cool. The entire village spread out beneath them a blanket of twinkling lights, mirroring the stars above.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura looked out proud to call this her home.

"It pales in comparison to you."

"Please, Sasuke…" Sakura turned to face him. She gasped seeing him on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand.

"Marry me."

"Oh, Sasuke." She shook her head. How she wished he hadn't done this. "I'm sorry I can't marry you."

He snapped the ring box shut. "Let me guess. It's Kakashi."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. I love you but in the way I use to. We are friends. That's all we can be."

Anger flashed in the pit black eyes. "You really are just as stupid as ever. You are going to choose him over me?" He was snarling.

SMACK! Sakura's hand flew across his face leaving a red mark on his cheek. "I am because I love him. And as for you, you are as arrogant as ever. I will not allow you to speak to me that way again. I'm not that little girl begging for you attention. I take back what I just said. We can't even be friends." She too off jumping from roof to roof.

Sasuke had never been a nice guy but ever since he came back from Orochimaru, his temper flared and there was no telling what he would do. She was not about to put with that. If she never saw him again it would be fine with her. She kept going until she was in forest. She didn't cry this time; she was too angry.

She heard something rushing through the leaves a minute too late. It stuck her in the neck. Her hand went to the object. A senbon?

That's when she heard the footsteps and the all too familiar voice. "Sakura-chan."

A hooded figure stepped from the shadows. "Kabuto?"

"It is a pleasure to see you again. You look lovely." He stepped closer. She tried to move. Confusion flooded her face when she found she couldn't. "How do you like my paralyzing serum? Fast isn't it?"

Her vision blurred and a curtain of black fell. Kabuto smiled. "Goodnight Sakura." He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. He strode back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Yey! I got it finished. Sorry for the delay and any typos/mistakes. This chapter was exhausting to write but I loved every minute. Hope you enjoy it.

It will take awhile to write the next chapter. I'm going on vacation this weekend and then I have class. But I will update the moment I get a chance. Thanks everyone reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Missing

Sakura's head throbbed making it hard to focus her vision. There were flickers of light. She could feel the cold, hard surface of what she was laying on. That didn't make sense. The last place she remembered being was in the forest on the edge of Konoha. She should feel soft maybe wet grass. She tried to get up but her body felt heavy.

"The charming Cherry Blossom, welcome." The voice was a silky hiss that made Sakura's stomach churn. A cold hand touched her cheek. Instincts made her shy away from it. "Now, now let's not be rude."

Fingers snapped. She felt her arm get pricked with what she could tell was a needle. Her vision cleared and her body felt less heavy. She sat up slowly. Her hand on her head, it still hurt but it was easier to think, to remember.

Yellow cold eyes with slits for pupils stared at her amused. "I see Kabuto's injection of adrenaline woke you up."

She flexed her fingers, clutching them into a fist and then releasing them. "I can't feel my chakra." Her voiced showed the hint of fear.

"Yes, we couldn't have you punching the building or us into rumble. I concocted a special version of my paralyzing serum. Just for you, you should be honored. It paralyzes your chakra network while draining the chakra already in you system. You can thank the Hyuuga's clan Gentle Fist for inspiring me." Kabuto sounded extremely happy with himself.

"What do you want with me, Orochimaru?" she asked calmly. She needed to gain as much information as she could. She doubted she would get out of this alive to pass it on. It was ingrained in her as part of ninja training that she didn't know what else to do.

"Ah, what a great question!" His silky voice was like nails on a blackboard to her ears. The opposite of its intended effect. She knew what this man was capable of. His polite matter and smooth voice couldn't fool her into a false sense of security. "I want Sasuke and for him to come of his own free will. It makes the takeover of his body so much easier if I don't have fight the previous inhabitant." The bile rose in her throat at the idea.

"I still don't understand how I figure into that picture."

"Oh come now, child." He patted her head. Again the urge to flee was overpowering. "You are intelligent. I'm sure you can tell you are a vital part of him coming to me on his own."

Realization hit her like a truckload of bricks. Relief followed soon after. "He won't come."

"You sound so certain. Don't you know his feeling for you?"

"He may had feelings for me but after last night he doesn't." She smiled smugly. Satisfied that she had thrown a wrench into his plans.

Kabuto punched her hard across her face. Blood trickled down her chin. She laughed knowing she had gotten to them. "He will come. Just because you two had a lovers' spat doesn't mean anything."

"You think so? I guess you didn't notice that your brainwashing or whatever you did to him while he was here turned him into a heartless animal. He never loved me, just lusted after me. I rejected his advances so there you have it." She laughed even harder. "The great Lord Orochimaru failed once again. What is your score now? Wins 0 Losses 3."

A needle was jammed into her arm and darkness came again.

Earlier that night

Sasuke returned to the party alone. He went to straight to the bar.

"A double of the strongest thing you have back there." He demanded.

"Coming up." The bartender filled a shot glass with an amber colored liquid. "Hey where is you date? The pretty pinked hair girl."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you focus on getting me another one?" He slammed the empty glass onto the bar.

None of this went unnoticed by the Kakashi's watchful eye. Sakura's absence and Sasuke's behavior gave him a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakashi appeared at Sasuke's side.

"If it isn't Konoha's one and only Copy Ninja." Sasuke downed another shot. "Tell me something. Why did you choose now to have a love life? Sick of reading about it? Why Sakura?" Every word was saturated with contempt.

"I could as you the same question, kid. After all this time, you now think Sakura worth you precious attention. If you hadn't been so blind by revenge you would have seen the wonderful girl standing right in front of you." Kakashi's anger was rising at a dangerous speed. He seized the Uchiha by his shirt, his face inches away from the younger man's. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." He pushed the silvered hair jounin off him. "She ran off after slapping me." He rubbed the still red cheek. "Yo, bartender! Another!" He lifted the empty glass. He turned back to Kakashi but he was gone.

'Good girl, Sakura.' Kakashi couldn't suppress a smile at the thought of her giving Sasuke a much overdue smack. If he ever hurt her again, Kakashi would do much worse.

He ran as fast as he could. She had to be in her apartment. He knocked hard. No answer. "Sakura, it's me. Open up, please." No answer. He stepped back and ran at the door. It flew open and he tumbled in. No one was there. "Damn where is she?"

He thought for a moment. Where had he found her the first time she fought with Sasuke? The training grounds. He speed off.

Grrr! Not here either.

He searched the forest that surrounded the training area. He was about to give up when something caught his eye. It was a satin piece of cloth shimmering in the moonlight. He picked it up and recognized it instantly. It was from the dress Sakura had been wearing. It was unmistakable. He had been staring at her in that dress all night. It fit her perfectly, swaying her with accentuating her grace in her movements.

Worry gripped him. The cloth's edges were ragged indicating it had been torn from the rest of the dress. Sakura was too graceful to allow her dress to snag. This meant she was trouble.

He burst into the Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunade…" He froze. First thing he noticed was that she wasn't sleeping. Second Sasuke was there. The look on the faces told him is suspicions were right. "What happened?"

The Fifth stepped from behind her desk, handing him a piece of parchment. He read it.

Sasuke,

If you want to see Sakura again, you will come back. You know what you must to do to keep her breathing.

Kabuto

Rage filled his eyes and they focused on the dark hair man.

"It was stuck to my door with a kunai." He looked miserable.

The flew open again. This time Naruto and Ino burst in.

"Let's go. There is no time to lose." Naruto was already half way out the door again.

"Wait, Naruto." Tsunade called out to him. "I have to organize an ANBU team for the rescue mission."

"An ANBU team?" Naruto was outraged. "What about us? I know for a fact that everyone in this room is not going to entrust Sakura's life in the hands of anyone else."

"That's right." Ino chimed in. "She is my best friend. I'm going."

"So am I." Sasuke grip tighten on the kunai he was holding. It had to be the one that had held the ransom note, Kakashi noted.

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade stomped her feet. "Orochimaru wants you. There is no way we are going to lose you again."

"It's my fault that Sakura is in this mess." He yelled. "Orochimaru kidnapped her to get to me and…" He faltered, "it's because of me and my stupid tempered that she was alone in the woods."

"Fine." She sighed. "You are some of the best shinobi. But I'm sending a reinforcement squad as soon as I get one together."

* * *

A/N: So I was going to make this a much longer chapter. But at the last minute I thought it better to cut it off sooner and put the events that is about to happen in its own chapter.

My class got cancelled for this week so I'm going to try really hard to get the next chapter before I leave on Thursday.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Rescue

Sasuke lead the way to Orochimaru's lair. The group was silent. Apprehension for their friend's life as well as there kept in their own thoughts.

'Why didn't I stop her from going alone with Sasuke? Why didn't I follow them? Why didn't she come to me?' Kakashi thought. 'I'm never letting her out of my sight again.' He refused to think that he wouldn't get the chance to fulfill his promise.

'This all is my fault. I couldn't just accept her decision. No, I had to been an ass and I let her go off on her own. Knowing me has brought the worst kinds of hurt possible. I promise I'm staying out of her life forever.' Sasuke swore.

"Stop!" He called over his shoulder, landing on a branch of a large tree. The rest did likewise. "We are here." He pointed to rocky cliff side. The sea stretched out on the right side and forest on the left. The cliff rose as a natural barrier between the two. "You see those two large boulders?" The rest nodded. "That's the entrance."

"Great, lets go." Naruto made to jump out of the tree heading directly for the boulders but Sasuke grabbed him by the collar.

He made a gasping noise as the shirt choked him. "I wasn't finished. We can't just going running in without any plan."

"Sakura can't wait for us to make a plan. We need to save now." Naruto protested.

"Retard! If we just run in like you suggest, not only will it be the surest way to get ourselves killed, but also Sakura." Sasuke pointed out. "Orochimaru has no plan of letting her go once he has me. You guys need to survive in order to get her out of there."

"We are all getting out of there with Sakura." Ino corrected him.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Ino. But remember Sakura is our main goal. Saving her is the objective of this mission."

"What's the plan, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked calmly. His nerves were on needles but he knew from years of being a shinobi that a cool level head was needed for success of any mission. This mission had to succeed.

"There are ninjas guarding the entrance. Mostly failed experiments so they shouldn't be too much trouble. Ino and Naruto will have no problems with them as Kakashi and I go in and find Sakura. When you two finish with the guards you will go in after us. This will be a rendezvous point."

"My lord?" Kabuto handed the dark haired sannin a cup of steaming liquid.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" Orochimaru drank the vile mixture that would assure his body last until Sasuke arrived.

"I was hoping you would allow me to study our guest. The information I gather from her might be extremely useful to you." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Fine, but scar her too much. She has to be presentable for Sasuke homecoming."

Kabuto opened the door to Sakura's cell. Standing over her unconscious form, he brushed the hair covering her face. 'Very pretty.' He glanced at the petite hands that with chakra could kill him. 'And powerful.' He gave her another injection of adrenaline to wake her up.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

The pounding headache returned with consciousness. She moaned taking in her surroundings. It hadn't been a nightmare liked she'd hoped. "I didn't expect to see you again. I thought I was only bait."

"Pleasantly surprised to see me then?" The former Leaf medic spread out an array of malicious looking instruments on a small table.

"Hardly." She turned her to make sure he caught the insult. Her chest closed up as she realized what he was planning. She scurried into the corner. Her brain told it was futile. There was no way to escape especially without chakra but her survival instincts had taken over her body.

"Shhh." He sounded if soothing a child. "It's okay." He grabbed her arms and legs strapping them down on the bed. "This won't hurt…much."

Kakashi and Sasuke were running down a darken hallway. Naruto and Ino were fighting what use to be ninjas. After being Orochimaru's test subjects they were grotesque versions of ninjas.

The hallway ended suddenly, opening on to a large circular room. On there were three doorways leading out of the room on the side.

"Which one do we take?" Kakashi asked surveying the three paths ahead.

"Sakura will be held in the guest rooms, at least that is what Orochimaru likes to call them." Sasuke pronounce the words guest rooms with disgust.

It made Kakashi's stomach churn. He was sure that those poor souls they encountered at the entrance to this hellhole had been "guests."

Crackling laughed vibrated the walls. A figure with long dark hair emerged from the center archway. "Sasuke, welcome home. I'm delighted that my guest rooms left such an impression. As a matter fact, Sakura is our honored guest and is being…ummm…shall we say entertained right now."

Electric white chakra surged in Kakashi palm. His chidori ready to strike.

"No Kakashi. I'll handle him. Find Sakura. Take first doorway on the right." Sasuke's sharingan already activated, he unsheathed his sword. "It's me you want, Orochimaru, so here I am."

The older jounin sprinted in the direction he was told. The sound of metal clashing with metal sounded behind him.

He passed door after door but all the rooms were empty. An ear splitting scream pierced the silence. He ran faster towards a closed door. What he found there brought on a pain he hadn't felt in years. Sakura was shackled to a bed, Kabuto over with what looked like an ice pick. It was the same pain when he had watched Obito die after changing his life forever. He had been powerless then. Not now.

He lunged at the him. His sharingan exposed. Kunai and ice pick met. Both jumped back ready for another attack.

Kabuto's hand started glowing with a blue chakra.

"Kakashi, watch out. That is his chakra scalpel. He can do internal damage if it touches you." Sakura warned. But with the sharingan he already knew that.

"Better finish this quickly then." The unique sound of the chidori chirped through the room.

The ice pick came flying at Kakashi's arm. He swirled missing it, cladding near Sakura. He charged once more.

Kabuto didn't have room or the time to move to miss the hit entirely. The chidori made contact just left of his heart. Its usual instant kill didn't work. He was able to build his chakra to the area rejuvenating the cells to prevent death, though it caused serious damage.

Kakashi prepared for another chidori attack. Before he rushed again the ice pick whizzed by his ear, lodged itself deep in Kabuto's chest. The man's eyes registered the pain and the face of his killer before they went blank.

Kakashi turned to see Sakura breathing heavily but smiling. One of her hands was free from its constraints.

Following his gaze, she explained, "I used that ice pick to cut the rope." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He wasn't going to live after what he did…" Her voice faded.

Fresh blood was covering her thighs and there was dried blood on her face. He couldn't really tell where she was hurt or how bad. He hurriedly untied her.

"Can you heal yourself?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her. "He gave some sort of paralyzing serum that drained my chakra and stops my body from making more."

"Is it permanent?" If so her career as a shinobi was over.

"I don't think so. He gave me injections often so I'm guessing the effects wear off."

"Let's get you out of here. You are going to need medical attention." He scooped up in his arms in swift movement.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you for saving me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Save your thank you's for when everyone is together. You can thank us all at once."

* * *

A/N: Woot! I'm on a roll this week. 3 chapters plus a new story. hehe. This is another somewhat short chapter, I know sorry. :( I'm not every good with fight scenes so they tend to be short. My last update until I come back. DC here I came. hehe.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I love reading your feedback.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Goodbye

Kakashi carried the pink haired kunoichi out of the cell where she had been tortured. He held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go. Thinking about how he came so close to losing this woman that he had fallen in love, which made his heart ache. He had lost people who had been close to him but he doubted he could have survived losing her. She had managed to creep her way into his heart and there was no way of removing her, not that he wanted to anyways.

Sakura held tightly to the silver haired jounin's shirt. Inhaling his woodsy scent and feeling the warmth of his body. She felt safe in this man's arms. Safety and comfort were things that he had always been to provide for her. She now knew that she could add love to that list. In that cold dark cell enduring pain she would have never thought possible the thought of Kakashi was gave her strength even though she had given up any hopes of seeing him again. Hopes of seeing Konoha and the people she loved had been pushed out of her mind since she knew the only way of that happening would come about with the sacrifice of someone else. That thought hit her like ton of bricks.

"Kakashi?" She raised her head from his chest to look up at his mismatched eyes. "Where is Sasuke?" She figured she already knew the answer but prayed she was wrong.

He lowered his eyes. "He is near." He paused not sure if he should tell her the whole truth. Deciding that lying would be futile, he continued. "I left him fighting Orochimaru to go and find you."

"We have to hurry." Her voice and eyes filled with fear. "Orochimaru wants to take over Sasuke's body. We have to save Sasuke."

This was one of the many reasons Kakashi loved Sakura. She had just be rescued from hell on earth, she was hurt and bleeding with no chakra in her body thanks to the toxin given to her by a sadistic medic but she was worried about helping her teammate.

"Sakura," he stroked her to calm her. "He knows that. Saving you is more important to him than his life. He isn't the only one that feels that way."

"I…you…" The emotion of being loved so much by so many was too much for her at this weakened state and her voice was beginning to fail her.

"He has no intention of letting Orochimaru have his body." He added with a reassuring eye crinkle.

They were entering the circular room where he had left Sasuke battling Orochimaru. It was silent and dark. The torches hanging around the room had gone out. He walked slower and with caution. Good thing he hadn't covered his sharingan.

"Kakashi, do you smell that?" Sakura wrinkled her noise in disgust. "It smells like something rotted."

"I smell it too." The potent smell of death was unmistakable. "Do you think you can stand for a moment?"

She nodded. He put her down, leaning her against the wall. He kept his hands on her waist just in case she couldn't hold herself up but she didn't sway so he let go.

Using a very small fire jutsu he lit the torch closest. A small ring of light surrounded him and Sakura. He reached up and pulled it out of its holder. They were going to have move to investigate since one lit torch wasn't enough for the large space.

"We are going to have to walk to find out what happened here."

"I can't. My legs won't hold me enough to walk."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Put your arm around me. I'll support you."

She did as she was told. His strength was able to take on most of her weight but it was still painful and she winced each step. Thankfully they didn't have to go too far.

The decaying smell came from a scale white snake the same length of a train. The smell and the ghastly sight hit Sakura making her stomach churn. Though it was sickening she didn't turn away. She knew what (or who would be more appropriate) the snake was.

"Orochimaru." She whispered.

"After years of looking for immortality and power he succeeded in turning himself into a monster." He turned his glaze to Sakura. "Can you take the pain long enough so I can sprint you to the exit?"

"Yes." Her voice showed determination though she wasn't quite sure if she spoke the truth. But she would do anything to get out of that place. "Wait." She lowered herself to the floor and extended her leg. "Take off your belt."

A silver eyebrow rose. "Umm…Sakura…I don't this is the right time or place…"

"Don't flatter yourself, Hatake. I need to stop the bleeding in my leg and then I be able to walk without so much pain."

"Ok. On one condition," He unfastened his belt and handed it to her. "You ask for my pants when we are back home." He winked.

She laughed.

It was easier to joke and laugh that they knew that they were safe. Sakura was relieved that Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead. Sasuke had been able to defeat the Sannin without having to give up his body. Kakashi had saved her.

Kakashi was relieved that she was alive though badly bruised. He would nurse her back to health just like she had done for him.

"I'm good to go now. I still need your support though." She raised her arm to put back around his shoulders.

He bent down taking her by the waist and helping her stand. Again he took on most of her weight. This time she didn't grimace in pain. He was still holding the lighted torch in his other hand. The fire flicked beautiful in her eyes. Before they went anywhere he needed to tell her something he should have much earlier.

"Sakura," his voice was low and husky. She looked up from adjusting the belt now strapped to her thigh. "I love you, too."

She smiled warmly, gently placing her hand on his cheek. "I know but it's nice to finally hear you say it."

His gripped tightened on her waist drawing her closer and he kissed her softly before heading for the doorway that lead out.

As they came out of the darken circular room they entered a lighted hallway. Kakashi discarded the torch he held. He was about pick up Sakura back into his arms when the sound of footsteps making their way towards the pair.

Both tensed up ready for a fight. A loud brash voice screamed in exhilaration at seeing them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto took her in his arms and twirled her around. "You're ok."

"Put her down, you baboon." Another blonde came running up. "Forehead, you're safe. Thank, Kami!"

"Yes, I'm fine and safe." Sakura having be placed down by Naruto limped back to Kakashi replacing her arm around his neck. "Thanks to Kakashi." They eyes locked on each other. Only a moron wouldn't have noticed the love in their eyes.

Ino smiled. So they finally had come to terms with their feelings. Naruto furrowed his brow. He had no idea what was going on. Weren't Sasuke and Sakura getting together? He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but was interrupted.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked worried now that she noticed he wasn't part of the group.

"I'm…here." The words were low and labored. Everyone turned. Sasuke was leaning in a doorway to the left of the hall. He was breathing heavy and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and down his right arm. "Sakura…" He slide down the wall gripping his side. Blood soaked his hand.

Naruto and Ino ran to him. Naruto caught him before he collapsed. Ino began healing his wounds but he pushed her away. "It…won't…do any…good." It was becoming harder to get the words out. "Sakura…" He waved his hand at her beckoning her to come closer.

"Don't try to be Mr. Tough Guy! Let Ino heal you first!" Naruto protested. Sasuke put up his hand and glared at his best friend. He needed to say what he had to say before it was too late. Time was now his enemy.

Kakashi helped Sakura over to Sasuke. He pulled on the sleeves of the others to provide the old friends privacy. He knew what the last Uchiha was going to say. He felt it was something that be said and heard by the two of them. Kakashi had seen men dying and knew the signs.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's. "I did a crappy job of showing you but I loved you."

"Please…don't." Tears stung her jade eyes. This couldn't be happening. If only she had her chakra, she would have been able to heal him.

"I have to. Not even you or the Hokage could help me now." He could see what she had been thinking. It was one thing he liked about Sakura. Her eyes were so truthful. The edges of his vision were becoming black, encasing the face of the most beautiful woman. "I'm lucky to have you as the last thing I will see. Be happy." He squeezed her hand before it went limp.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

AN: Another short chapter but the story is coming to an end. One or two (at the most) chapters to go. Please read and review. Thanks :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Gifts from the Uchihas

It took an hour to get Sakura off Sasuke. Ino went to heal but she refused adamantly. Kakashi took the angry kunoichi in his arms, she tried to pull away but he was too strong. He held her tightly against his chest. The warmth of his body and the gentle beating of his heart calmed her. She buried her face in the soft fabric of his shirt and sobbed.

Ino covered Sasuke in a blanket from one of the cells. Naruto summoned shadow clones to carry Sasuke back to Konoha. Fresh tears rolled down the tear stained faces of the blondes.

Everyone remained silent on the way back to Konoha. Quietly mourning the loss of a teammate, a friend, and a brother.

They reached the gates fairly quickly. Kakashi had sent Pakkun with word of what had happened to the Hokage. There was a small group awaiting them. Their ashen faces watched the returning ninjas grief stricken. Jiraiya walked to the Naruto shadow clones that held the blanketed Sasuke.

Shizune approached Kakashi. Her arms were outstretched to take Sakura.

He shook his head. "I'm taking her home."

There was definiteness to his statement that Hokage didn't insistence. "Shizune go with them and tend to Sakura's injuries." The brunette woman nodded. "Naruto and Ino, please come with me for debriefing." She glanced at the blanket covering Sasuke. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Jiraiya will see too…" her voice faltered "Sasuke."

Kakashi sat on the edge of an armchair, his back hunched, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped. He stared at the sleeping Sakura. She had been through been though a lot in the last couple hours. He would have happily given his life to spare her the pain she experienced and would be experiencing once the tranquilizer that Shizune had given her.

"This is yours right?" Shizune handed him the leather belt Sakura had tied around her leg.

"He took the belt without looking up at her. "Will she be ok?" He asked his eyes glued to the sleeping kunoichi.

"Physically, yes, she will be fine." She was also looking at the younger woman. "I healed all her wounds and extracted the toxin disabling her chakra network but it will take a few days for her to regain her chakra. Emotionally, I don't know. She was kidnapped, tortured, and she lost a close friend. The scars left behind from those types of things I can't completely heal." She turned to Kakashi, kneeling down to be at eye level with him. "You are in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation. The answer came as easily and natural as if she had asked if the world was round. He wasn't surprised. His love for Sakura was a fact as undeniable and unchanging as the world being round.

"Good because she is going to need you more than ever." With that she left the apartment.

A day and half later

The sky outside Sakura's picture window was inky black when she opened her eyes. There weren't any stars visible. 'Appropriate' she thought to herself. She felt the mattress swift as someone sat on the side of it.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked in his deep soothing voice.

She stretched testing her leg. It felt pain free but a bit stiff. She also felt a small amount of chakra running through her system. She realized how much worse she felt without it. Never being completely drained of chakra with her body unable to produce more, she never knew how dependent ninjas are on their chakra.

"Good, actually." She turned to look at him. "You, on the other hand look like shit." He had dark circles under his tired eyes and his hair was a mess. "Have you slept?" She sat up, propping herself up on the pillows.

"You really are a medic-nin through and through." He attempted a crooked smile. "Always worrying about others."

"Speaking of others." Her face darkened. "How are Naruto and everyone else holding up?"

"They are as well as to be expected." He paused "The funeral is tomorrow."

Salty tears stung her eyes at the mention of the funeral. Kakashi's arms wrapped around her before the first tear was shed. "Oh Kakashi…" She wept into his shoulder. "It's all my fault. If he hadn't gone to save me he would still be alive." The guilt was a heavy weight on her chest. Why had she been so slow to react to Kabuto attack? She was a jounin, for Kami's sake. She should have been able to fight him. She shouldn't have even been in the deserted woods that night. She could have gone home or better yet back to the bar to the arms of the man she loved. Not let herself be captured forcing the people dearest to her to risk their lives in rescuing her.

"Don't even think that." He voice was stern but gentle at the same time. "The only ones to blame are Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"But…" She began to protest. Kakashi placed his finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything.

"Sakura, listen carefully." He pulled her closer to his chest and stroked her hair as he spoke. "If something had happened to you and he hadn't gone or even if you came back alive but he hadn't gone, do you think he would have been able to live knowing he hadn't helped? Sasuke loved you. That is what shinobi do. We put our life on the line for what we love. Do you know how I got my sharingan?"

She shook her head against his chest.

"I was only a kid and part of the team I had be assigned to since graduating the Academy. The Great War was at it's most dangerous. The Fourth, our sensei, had given me a mission to lead alone since I had just become a jounin. Rin, the medic in our squad, was captured. I being a stupid kid at the time would have gone on leaving her behind. Obito, the other member of my team and an Uchiha, went to save her. He showed me how important it is for teammates to be there for each other. That the worst kinds of scum are those that leave their comrades behind. I went back to help. I lost my eye during the fight. But we saved Rin so it didn't matter to me. However as we escaping, a boulder trampled Obito on. He was trapped and half his body crushed. Rin and I tried to free him but it was no use. He knew he was going to die so he gave me his eye with the sharingan and told me to keep Rin safe. He was my best friend and he was in love with Rin. He gave his life to save ours. We can't let Obito's and Sasuke's sacrifices be in vain."

Sakura listened quietly to Kakashi tragic past and his heart softly beating. He had been through a lot and most of it he had gone through alone. She had never been alone. There had always been someone there for her. Now she wouldn't let him be alone either.

A week later

Sakura stood in front of the cenotaph. There stars shown brightly as she glanced up at them. It was the first night since Sasuke died that the stars had come out. It was if they do were mourning. Returning her gaze to the large memorial, her fingers lightly traced the freshly craved named and then a much older name.

"Arigato." She whispered into the cool night air.

A warm hand touched the small of her back. She didn't jump in surprise since she knew exactly who it was. That touch was unmistakable. It was as familiar to her as her own name.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm thanking two friends." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "They gave me a great deal."

"They gave me a great deal as well." He kissed the top of her head. "Shall we go?"

"I have one more thing to say." She put up her finger for him to give her a moment. He nodded a took a step back to give her privacy. She knelt down close to the black granite putting her hand on Sasuke's name. "I promise to be happy. Thank you for giving me that chance." She got up and turned to Kakashi, smiling. "I'm ready lets go." She took the arm that he offered.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay but I was having internet problems. I will be posting the last chapter within the next day or so. Hope you enjoy it. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Sakura's First Thoughts

Three months later

There was a knock on Sakura's door. Her stomach did a somersault at the sound. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her pink locks were pulled back in a loose French twist with a few tendrils framing her face. She turned slowly to look at the strapless dark blue sheath dress from all sides. It hugged her curves beautifully. She had to admit Ino had great taste. She made a mental note to thank Ino again for lending the dress to her.

Another knock at the door. "I'm coming." She yelled as she grabbed her purse from the table and hastily put on the stilettos sandals that were another loan. She opened the door. "Hi" she breathlessly greeted the silver haired man who was wearing a dark charcoal suit. It was rare for Kakashi to wear a suit. Actually, thinking about it she realized she had only seen him in his jounin uniform. The suit was a very nice change.

"Hello." He smiled his dark eye taking in the stunning beauty. "You look breathtaking." He took her by the waist and pulled her in close and lightly pushing his lips to hers.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Let's go. We are going to be late and then Naruto will kill us. It's not everyday he announces his engagement."

The Hyuuga Mansion had been transformed into a starry night paradise. Navy blue and gold silk fabric were draped from the ceiling of the great all giving the room a cozy and elegant feel. Rice paper Chinese lantern hung everywhere glowing mutely. Deep purple violets and white lilies decorated all the tables. A large parquet square floor was place in the center of the room. A small orchestra was already playing.

"Hatake-san and Haruno-san" a petite dark haired girl with lavender eyes greeted them at the entrance of the great hall. She reminded Sakura of a Hinata when they were still genin. This girl must be younger relative. "I am Hinata's cousin. Here are your seating cards." She handed each a small leaf shaped card with a fancy number 1 written on it. She pointed to the long rectangle table on the other end of the room.

"There must be some mistake." Sakura looked from her card to the table and then back to the young Hyuuga. "Isn't that the family's table?"

"Yes. Naruto-san made it very clear that you, along with his best man Iruka-sensei, Jiraya-sama and Lady Tsunade were to be seated there as members of his family."

Emotion caught in Sakura's throat not allowing her to speak. She looked at Kakashi for help. "Thank you, Miss." He said and escorted Sakura to the head table.

Iruka was already sitting at the table conversing with Neji both wearing dark suits. Neji wore a silver pin with the Hyuuga clan's main branch emblem on his lapel. They stopped taking and looked wide-eyed as Sakura and Kakashi neared the table.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." Iruka declared. Neji bowed his head in agreement.

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile as Kakashi pulled out the chair for her.

"I'm a lucky man." Kakashi beamed, putting his arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

Ever since they had come out publicly about their relationship, he had completely changed. He was very open about his feelings for Sakura even in public. It took many by surprise. She had feared that some of the more conservative people in town would judge them. She was worried about Iruka for one. He was younger than Kakashi and saw Sakura as a sort of little sister or maybe even daughter since he had been her teacher in the academy. All her uncertainties were put to rest because it only took people to see how much love was in Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes when they looked at each other to know this was true love.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his way through the crowding hall. He twisted his hands. "I'm so happy you guys made it. Grandma Tsunade and Pervy Sage are on their way. They are bring the sake so it's taken them a bit longer." He was speaking really quickly. He was scanning the room and small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. "Iruka-sensei, should I give you the rings now or later?"

Iruka laughed. "Not yet, Naruto. This is just an engagement party. The groom gives the best man the rings the day before the wedding."

"Oh right." He kept scanning the room and twisting his hands.

"You aren't nervous, are you Naruto?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Nervous? Of course not. Cool as a cucumber." His voice cracked. "I wish Hinata would hurry up and finish getting ready. I hate to be alone with her father."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked but he had a pretty good idea why.

"He keeps showing me his katana collection. He takes this really big one out of the case and says how precious his little girl is to him." Naruto shuddered at the memory. "The look in his eyes when he says it is scary. Oh shit there he comes. Got to go." He was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, Uncle is a bit intimating." Neji chuckled. They all laughed.

After half an hour all the guests had arrived as well as the blushing (literally) bride. Her father made a toast as well as Lady Tsunade. The future newlyweds were the first to dance. To Sakura's amazement Naruto looked at graceful dancing with Hinata and looked at ease in the spotlight. After a few minutes of leaving the dance floor all to them, others started joining.

Kakashi stood from his seat in fluid motion. He bowed and extended his hand to Sakura. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." She took his hand and let him guide to the dance floor.

He put his arm around her waist drawing so close to him that not even the thinnest sheet paper would fit between them. He took her right hand in his left and she place her left on his shoulder. They twirled around the dance floor is long, smooth strides. The lights blurred into a continuous strike of light around them. Sakura stared up at Kakashi masked face. His dark eye never left her jade ones. It was as if they were the only two on the dance floor, in the room, in the world.

"Sakura," He slowed his pace.

"Yes?"

"I could stay like this forever."

"I think the Hinata's father would eventually throws out of his house." She giggled.

"I'm serious. I mean I want to be with forever."

Her eyes widen and her feet stopped moving. Kakashi had to move them out of the way before another couple smashed into them. "What are you saying, Kakashi?"

"Let's go home. I rather not do this here." He led her out of the mansion and back to their building.

Inside her apartment, he pulled out a small velvet box from inside his jacket pocket. She inhaled a deep breath so she wouldn't hyperventilate. He, too, took a steadying breath. He pulled down his mask and pulled off his headband. "Sakura, these last few months with you have been wonderful. Something I never thought I could have. I can't picture my life with out you." He opened the box; inside lay a small old fashion diamond ring.

"It's…It's absolutely beautiful." She gasped.

"It was my mother's." He gently took it out and took her left hand. "Sakura will you do me the great of becoming my wife and letting me be your husband?"

Sakura looked up at his mismatched eyes. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. "Yes!"

"Yes?" He wanted to make sure he heard correctly. A huge smile spreading across his face.

She nodded enthusiastically. "YES!" She exclaimed. He put the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist lifting in the air and spinning.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." He said as he stopped spinning but still holding her tight to his body.

She placed her hand on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. "And I'm the happiest woman in the world so we are a perfect pair." She raised herself on the balls of her feet and kissed him, replacing her arm around his neck.

His lips responded to hers passionately. He licked her lips with his tongue gently opening them apart. She tasted sweet and absolutely delicious. No matter how many times he kissed her, he would never stop getting exciting when their lips met. He could feel himself being aroused just by this single kiss.

She felt his excitement and pressed her body even closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his thick hair pushing him deeper into the kiss. She hungered for the feel of his bare skin on hers. She slowly withdrew hands from his hair, down to his shoulders, going under his jacket removing it. Her lips separated from his trailing down his chin to his neck. Lighting kissing the soft skin usually obscured by his mask.

"Sakura…wait…" Kakashi panted, holding Sakura by the shoulders. It took all his will power to stop. She looked up at him with desire in her eyes, which made what he was about to say even harder. "I didn't propose to get into your pants. Being in your heart is more important to me. I can wait until you are ready." He meant every word of it is was plain to see that in his expression.

"That is exactly why I'm ready now." She smiled, pressing her body against his despite his attempt to keep her at arms length. "Because you love me, want to marry me and will wait for me. You aren't in my heart, you _are_ my heart." She kissed him.

Kakashi didn't try to stop her again. Her words had melted his self-control. His hands went up her back, reaching the top of her dress, and unzipping her dress. It fell to the floor to form a pool of blue fabric. He picked her up into his arms in one swift movement. A giggle of excitement escaped her lips as he took to the bed. His lips traveled from her lips, to her jaw line, down her neck, sucking tenderly at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His hands reached behind her, undoing her bra with expert ease. He cupped her supple breast, her nipple responded to his touch. It aroused him to see how he was affecting her. He brought his mouth to her other breast. He licked the nipple before putting his mouth around it, sucking it softly. She moaned quietly, arching her back, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth. He couldn't help sucking a little harder while pinching the other nipple.

Sakura brought her hands up to the grip the pillow behind her head. She felt heat building up in the pit of her stomach. Kakashi's mouth was hot and wet against her breast. She wanted that feeling all over her body. She arched her body up to get closer to his heat. Even though she had never been like this with a man before and therefore had no idea what to expect; there was no fear. She knew from the core of her being that she loved this man and whatever was about to happen would wonderful. She let him take the lead.

He moved slowly down her body, kissing every inch of her from her breasts to her tight stomach. When he reached the rim of her panties. He sat up on knees, pulling her panties off. He took small intake of breath at how beautiful she looked at that moment. Her hair was coming loose from the elegant twist in soft strands around her face. He touched one of the tendrils, placing it behind her ear; he let his thumb trace the edge of her cheek. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight streaming in through the window. He unbuttoned his shirt, stripping it off and throwing it to the corner of the room. Sakura popped herself on her elbows, biting her lower lip in anticipation. His hands gripped her inner thighs spreading them and positioning himself in between them.

She gasped as his tongue began massaging her clitoris. Her breath came in short pants. The heat, which had started in her stomach, was spreading down to where Kakashi's tongue touch her sensitive skin and passing through her tone legs. She bent her knees up so her thighs were level to the sides of his face.

Kakashi made his way back up to Sakura's face, licking, sucking and kissing on his way. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place. Her hands slide down the little space between their bodies. She worked at his the zipper of his pants. Her fingers become impatient leaving the pants half way down, they went for his erect manhood.

He smiled at her eagerness. He, too, was keen on being inside her, being one for a moment but he knew that it would be more enjoyable taking it slow. He grabbed her wrists pinning them to her sides. Disappointment and confusion flooded her face. He lowered his head, his nose grazing her earlobe.

"There is no need to rush." He whispered into her ear in a low velvet voice. His warm breath sent goose bumps up her neck. A throaty purr emanated from her. He doubted he would be able to take it too slow. His stiff member was throbbing already. He reached down and placed a finger inside her. She was wetter than he would have thought.

Sakura moaned as he made circular motions with his finger. "Kakashi…please…" She pleaded. The burning sensations was so strong now, she thought she would explode. She wanted him; she needed him now. Intertwining her fingers in his silky hair and bring his face down hers; she kissed him hard.

He answered her request by slowly, careful not to hurt her, entering her. Their connection sent a wave of pleasure through them both. She arched her back, allowing him to go deeper into her. He thrust his hips slowly but picked up speed as Sakura showed no signs of discomfort. On the contrary, she called out in rapture.

Sakura couldn't believe that this level of bliss was possible. She threw her head back as the fire within her intensified, consuming her. She dug her nails into Kakashi's back as the orgasm came flooding.

Kakashi felt her tighten around him and he couldn't hold back anymore. He groaned as he came with her.

They collapsed on the soft mattress, panting for air after their fiery lovemaking. A wide grin of utter happiness spread across Kakashi's face. He had never experienced anything remotely close to what he just had with Sakura. She was part of him now. She was his air, his sun, his world.

Suddenly she jumped on top of him, her slender but still strong legs straddling him. His hands involuntarily gripped her thighs as he admired her glistening figure. "Let's do that again." She said enthusiastically. She was like a child asking for more birthday cake.

He laughed out loud. Taking her by the upper arms, he flipped her around so he was the one on top, her legs wrapped around his middle. He looked into her jaded eyes shone with fires of desire unquenched. "I need to build up my strength before we do it again." She pouted her lips showing her displeasure. He buried his face into the crease of her neck. He breathed in the scent that drove him wild. "Not that I don't want to do it again immediately."

She giggled as breath tinkled her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed her legs from his middle. "Fine," she said in frustration that didn't run too deep. "Just as long as we do it again as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am." He lay back on the pillow. She cuddled up in the crook of his arm. The sound of his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

One year later

Sakura Hatake first thoughts in the morning were how much she enjoyed waking up in the arms of the man she loved and how she loved to what they now were to each other. She ran her finger down her husband's six-pack abs, playing with the strings of his drawstring pajama pants. He was hers and she was his, it was on paper now, official. Not that a piece paper was needed to prove the bond between them. However the gold bands around their left ring finger was a great deterrent for any female admirer of the famous Copy Ninja. She also had the suspicion that Kakashi felt the same way about her wedding ring. Any time a handsome new male medic was assigned as her trainee, Kakashi took her hand when he picked her up from the hospital in such a way that it was possible to miss the shiny golden band.

"You should stop that or will both be late to work today." Kakashi warned hoarsely opening up his dark eye first. "Again." He added grinning.

"It would be worth it, even if it means putting up with Tsunade's wrath." She smirked up at her husband, untying the knotted strings. "Plus I did promise you once to ask for you pants."

He laughed as he brought the duvet over their heads. They would never be on time in the mornings again.

_The End_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. I rewrote certain parts because I wanted to get it just right. Hope you like how the story ends. Thanks for reading. Please review. :D

I had a link to the dress Sakura wears but for some reason it won't show up so if you would like to see it let me know and I'll send you the link.


End file.
